Body Slave
by The Blunt Child
Summary: Anna is the lowliest class of slave, and Elsa is her mistress. Both were born free, yet everywhere in chains. More silly than dark. Elsanna. Not Icest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.

Anna is the lowliest class of slave. More silly than dark. Elsanna. Not Icest.

Firstly, I apologize for the Stockholm Syndrome nature of this story. It's unfortunate that some of my fantasies are assuredly illegal.

It's not like me to write in a non-real world setting, but I thought it would be fun to write fiction on the whim without basing it on researched history. In other words, I'm lazy. I also don't have beta.

Imagine a world like ours, probably a couple hundred years ago. Enjoy!

**Chapter I**

...

He was to pick the fairest girl the traders had to offer. In his possession was a generous sum of gold, contained in a bag with the Arendelle royal seal. Though in the service of the kingdom, he dressed plainly enough so as not to draw the attention of common thieves. By no means was he an easy target, what with his intimidating stature and reindeer companion.

Upon revealing the royal seal and bag of gold, an unctuous trader bowed to the hulking man—

"Ah, Royal Ice Master, how can I be of service to the kingdom?"

The Ice Master stared at the groveling trader and blew an exasperated sigh, lifting the thick tufts of blond hair matting his forehead.

"I'm looking, well, _I_'m not looking for, but I'm here to retrieve your finest body slave," said the Ice Master.

The Ice Master had a strong distaste for the trade of slaves. He had raised himself to value free-will, having roamed the Arendelle lands thoroughly as a boy, and slaves were the very antithesis of freedom. He could stomach the idea of "working slaves," those who sold their labor for low wages. Working slaves were held on a more contractual basis, having the ability to leave their employment after the bound time.

The _other_ class of slaves could only be afforded by the upper-middle to wealthy citizens of Arendelle. These "body slaves" were sold for life and retained no shred of their human dignity. As the name implied, their bodies were completely owned by their masters, sacrifices to the carnal desires of mostly rich men and some women. Body slaves were set apart usually by their youth—for who would desire an old body slave?—and their trademark brand on the backs of their left hands. Like cattle, once a body slave was obtained by a trader, a fire-hot brand of a thorn vine was etched into their skin.

The Ice Master spotted these markings immediately as the trader led him through a corridor of ratty-looking holding cells. On young females and even some males—the rich were known for all sorts of tastes—the Ice Master spotted the humiliating brand on each of their hands. The "working slaves" must have been down the other wing.

"By finest, I assume you must want the rarest, most precious kind of body slave—the virgins. Undoubtedly, we are Arrendelle's premiere slave trader, and we boast the biggest selection of virgins," the noxious trader said.

The Ice Master simply grunted at this as he was guided into a more brightly lit row of cells, where the body slaves were dressed in clean white tunics, narrowed at the waists by gold ribbons. The faces on these youths looked a little less broken, but certainly more frightened. The Ice Master felt nauseous considering the questionable ages of some of these body slaves, a couple looking no older than ten years. He would not bring himself to purchase for the kingdom such a child, and he would just pray that the future master preferred a body slave past puberty.

"What is your preference? A lass or a lad? We even have some exotic ones shipped all the way from the East," the trader pointed at two fair Asian teenagers, huddled in a far corner. "Perhaps you like the darker skin of gypsies?" the trader gestured at a few in another group.

The Ice Master grimaced at the thought of the gypsies, their culture known to be one of the most free and nomadic. This whole business reeked of bad intentions.

"I certify that these body slaves have never been touched by our men and carry no known ailments," the trader asserted.

Kristoff scoffed at the gamesmanship of the trader, frustrated that he was ordered to fulfill this task given his ice harvesting was in an off-season during this unusually cold winter.

Angry turquoise caught the attention of the Ice Master as he stared into the glaring eyes of a young redheaded woman standing by herself at the front of her cell's bars.

"She looks like she's been touched," the Ice Master pointed at the furious girl whose brand was healing from a skin rash and whose sinewy limbs were lined with bruises and cuts.

"She was most difficult to discipline. I assure you her maidenhood is in tact—she would rather die than give it away. I would have taken it myself to teach her a lesson if I could have…" the trader seethed.

The Ice Master was close to retching from the trader's hateful words.

Realizing his unprofessionalism, the trader cleared his throat and smiled toothily at the Ice Master, "Royal Ice Master, you really wouldn't want a lass like this. Don't be fooled by her beauty. She's unruly, foul-mouthed, a real bitch—"

"Who's foul-mouthed, you coward!?" the redhead shouted at the trader, surprising both men. The other body slaves gasped in terror, and they all moved to the back of their cells. The redhead remained at the front of her cell, jostling the bars. "Why don't you try being sold, locked up, and beaten and see how 'unruly' you become!"

The trader flinched back from her outburst. The Ice Master evaluated the tiny, but firecracker redhead, and deduced that she could probably overtake the trader. The trader would have none of it though as he pulled a whip seemingly out of thin air.

The trader drew the whip back, "Shut up, you little bitch—!"

The Ice Master took hold of the whip before the trader could strike the defiant redhead. His protective nature would not allow it. With her rebellious personality, she would be killed before even having the chance to live at least a sorrowful life of body slavery.

"Wait, I'll take her," said the Ice Master.

"Are you suicidal!?" the trader said, forgetting all sense of formality. At least the trader brought his whip down to a non-threatening level. The Ice Master would reach out again if the trader tried again.

"Don't question me," the Ice Master said, staring at the trader with authority. The trader flinched for the second time, acquiescing to the muscled Ice Master. He looked on again at the redhead, strawberry-blonde at certain angles, and his choice solidified. He couldn't bear to have her die at the hands of this indeed cowardly trader, and she appeared to have several years over the age of ten. At least sixteen, but possibly a youthful eighteen. If she could fight to save her virginity from traders, perhaps her stubbornness would be better suited in the castle for a worker slave's duties rather than as a body slave. The Ice Master liked her already.

In fact, as he gazed at her longer, he felt his breath shorten at her natural beauty. Along the mars on her limbs, freckles dotted her flushed, fair skin. Her pretty hair was plaited in two braids down her shoulders, and those turquoise eyes could burn into any person's soul. His treacherous mind dared him to steal her away for himself, forsake his duty to the kingdom. She would do whatever he said, because body slaves were nothing more. The girl put her head down, knowing she was about to lose her humanity.

He slapped himself in the face and chided himself for even imagining it. The Ice Master would never be a slave master. His friends, love experts, would be so disappointed in him otherwise.

"Her skin is not presentable…" the trader said in a sniveling tone.

"That's your supply problem. I'll take her at half the bag of gold here."

"She's worth the whole bag!" the trader hotly contested.

"You talk too much. Half the bag, or I'll deal with you myself, crook," the tall Ice Master looked down at the trader.

"Fine—sold!" the trader threw his hands up in the air, unlocking the newly purchased woman's cell. Her cellmates shriveled along the back wall, praying the Ice Master would not change his mind. The Ice Master was frightening to behold, betraying none of his royal employment in his garb.

To everyone's shock, the redhead obediently put her hands out to be bound.

She was not going to advocate the sale of her cellmates over herself, because she wouldn't wish this life upon even the vile trader. She would accept it now and think of a plan of escape later. Besides, she was the worst treated body slave among the virgins; virginal body slaves were a rare commodity, partly sold for their unblemished skin. She wasn't keen on staying with the traders.

"No need to bind her. She'll walk better without the rope," the Ice Master said to the trader. He waved the girl out, signaling for her to follow them.

The three walked to the entrance where the Ice Master dropped half of the bag of gold onto the trader's counter. He signed a document verifying his purchase with the trader, and he received in turn a document for proof of tender. The trader and woman exchanged scowls with one another before parting.

The Ice Master led the dejected woman outside to his beloved sled and reindeer, Sven. The girl shivered in her thin tunic as she trailed behind him.

"What do you want, Sven?" the Ice Master spoke to his reindeer. "Gimme a snack," the Ice Master changed his voice, pretending to be the reindeer. "What's the magic word?" back to his own voice. "Please!" reindeer voice. The Ice Master pulled a carrot from the sled as Sven swallowed it whole. "Uh, uh, uh—share," the Ice Master reprimanded. The reindeer spit part of the carrot back out, and the man consumed the very same carrot.

The redhead gawked at this bipolar display by the Ice Master, fearing her new master was mentally ill. Not one for staying silent for too long—

"You treat your reindeer like a person, but you bought my life for half a bag of gold!?" the redhead yelled. Of course, that was more money than she had ever seen in her life, but still. It hurt.

"Whoa there, feisty-pants—here, you can have the rest," the Ice Master handed her the remaining gold, enough to buy land and a house, feeling bad that he did actually bargain her down. He was much happier to give it to her than the slimy slave trader though. He'd just have to keep the proof of tender to himself. "Name's Kristoff, by the way," he pointed a thumb at himself.

She looked at the bag of gold in her hands. She did not recognize the seal, coming from the southernmost edge of Arendelle; the kingdom was in the northern part of its lands. For the first time in forever, the girl felt her eyes prickle. She never once shed a tear for the beatings she received, but she had never felt more hopeless than now. She threw the bag to the ground, tears streaming down her defeated face. She was shaking for a mixture of the cold and her own instability. Her head fell to her chest, and only her solemn voice was heard.

"Look here Christopher—"

"It's Kristoff."

"…This gold is useless. I'm branded," she lifted her left hand forcefully. "I can't even purchase my own life back! You may be my master in title, but you will never—ever—touch me. You can beat me, torture me, murder me, but you will never own me like that," the girl's head lifted to show the conviction in her eyes.

Kristoff even had to step back from the intensity of her stare, and he was more than twice her size.

"Okay, got it. I swear to never beat, torture, murder, uh, touch you, because well…I'm not your master."

"Wait what?" the redhead's intensity morphed into confusion. Kristoff liked this side of the redhead much better. It was about the cutest thing he had ever seen. Aside from when Sven was a fawn.

"Feisty-pants—" the nickname rolling off his tongue even though the redhead was clearly not wearing pants "—don't shoot the messenger. I'm just escorting you to the castle."

"The castle!?" the redhead practically screeched.

"Yeah, to your mistress."

...

How was it? Would appreciate feedback! I promise Elsanna will appear in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.

Good news. This chapter and on will be nearly twice as long as the first chapter. Felt like I was giving you the shaft. Bad news, Anna's hardened feistiness is nonexistent when I write her with Elsa. Game over for intrigue. Or maybe that's another win for you?

**Shi-san23**, I think I hint at how Anna was forced into slavery in this chapter, but the resolution of her past may take place even later than Elsa's more plot-worthy problems.

**Chapter II**

...

She loaded the sled, and Kristoff sat beside her to man the reins to Sven. Noticing the young woman was cold, he grabbed her a wool blanket from the back of the sled. She took it hesitantly, unused to kindness from strangers.

"So…am I just going to call you feisty-pants, or do you have a name?"

The girl remained silent, wrapping herself tightly in the blanket and feeling sullen. Kristoff eyed the girl's hollow cheeks and almost sickly pallor, knowing underneath the blanket, she was thin as a reed. He grabbed again for the supplies and pulled out a couple of carrots, offering them to her.

"Hungry?"

They were not peeled and were probably still covered in some dirt, but the girl shot her bony arms out from the warmth of the blanket in order to grab at them, biting voraciously into one of the carrots. It was obvious the girl had not eaten in days. After eating more than half of the second carrot, she slowed her pace, chewing now instead of just swallowing.

"Anna. My name is Anna," the girl finally spoke. It was clearly her way of saying thanks. Kristoff smiled at this.

"We've got about an hour before we reach the castle, so I hope those two carrots will hold you over."

Anna nodded somberly at him. She had many questions brimming forth, but she wasn't sure how to start. Truthfully, she was scared to ask. Maybe this Kristoff would lose his temper. She acted tough, but there was only so much physical pain she could endure. Anna was big on talk about taking her own life before someone could ravish her, but she wasn't so sure she would be brave enough when faced with the actual situation.

She was going to be a body slave to a woman. Anna had not anticipated serving a mistress. When she spoke with her body slave cellmates, she had learned that mistresses were far less common than masters, especially mistresses owning _female_ body slaves.

Anna was not sure how to feel about it all. Growing up, she would read books containing handsome princes. She had only dreamed of "tall and fair," unrealistic fancies for a poor girl as her. Her realistic choice of husband would only have tanned-skin from working the lands. Even noblemen were expected to participate in some sort of sport, coloring their skin in the spring and summer seasons.

She reasoned that she wanted a man similar to herself in that she burned terribly in the sun. She loved being outdoors, but she had to cover up or stand in shade so as not to damage her paler skin. She didn't need any more freckles.

When Anna imagined a female slave owner, her mind immediately went to the most recent orphanage owner, Ursula, the woman who sold her into the body slavery trade. Ursula was a large, homely, middle-aged woman with grey hair and even greyer skin. The wretched woman drove the orphanage into such debt that she sold poor Anna without remorse.

The thought of a woman like Ursula dragging her grubby hands all over Anna, crushing the slight girl with sheer girth, and ultimately defiling her—Anna wanted to shrivel up and sob. She could not contain her dread. She had to start asking questions about this wicked mistress from Kristoff.

"So…why does the—" Anna could not bring herself to say "my," "—mistress want a body slave that's a…girl?"

"Hm...that's a good question. Rumor has it—" Kristoff knew it was no rumor, but he did not want to relay his close relationship with the King, "—she refused betrothals for many years."

"Betrothals? Don't noblewomen typically have suitors?"

"Uh yes. But not her."

Anna did not like these answers thus far. The mistress sounded like an old, terrifying spinster—bitter and ready to devour any girl.

"Why?" Anna asked. She could not stop herself from blurting out, "Is she hideous?"

"I've never met her, but that may be it." Kristoff pondered if he should reveal the other information he had of Anna's mistress. He felt it was best for Anna to be as informed as possible. "Most eligible bachelors will not go after her."

Anna had a look of worry, but her deliberate eye contact encouraged Kristoff to continue speaking.

"She's locked in the castle, away from public eye. Men fear her. They believe she's a dangerous witch," Kristoff exhaled.

Anna shivered despite the adequacy of the blanket. Now she was picturing a hunchbacked woman well into her 60s, dragging her dirty nails over Anna, sagging breasts slapping into her freckled face.

"What kind of noblewomen lives in and is locked in a castle?" Anna breathed out.

"Princess Elsa."

"My mistress is a princess!?" Anna nearly fell out of the sled. She knew nothing of Arendelle's royal family because she had been so far removed from the kingdom proper, so far removed from society in her rural orphanage. To Anna, princesses belonged with those handsome princes, so therefore, princesses were pretty pretty girls.

"Yes, eldest daughter to the aging King of Arendelle," Kristoff murmured more to himself than to Anna. The King's health was not well, and he was worried for the father-figure.

Anna asked nothing more during the ride. Her mind seized upon the "aging" description of the King. She had heard that royals lived longer lives than average citizens, possibly into their 80s, so an eldest daughter could easily be 50, 60. The name "Elsa," though beautiful, even sounded like an outdated, old lady's name. Oh Elsie! Anna would be defiled by someone old enough to be her grandmother.

...

When they rode into the gates of Arendelle Castle, Anna couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen such a grand structure in all her life, and she wondered if more than a 100 orphanages could fit within the castle walls. That did not include the expanse of cultivated land and courtyards surrounding the castle, the outer walls and towers, and the moat.

Kristoff steered them to the castle entrance where he bid a servant boy fetch several maids. Some minutes later several maids appeared, ready to take Anna to her mistress.

"Alright, here's where I drop you off, feisty-pants," Kristoff said.

Anna wasn't ready for this. Kristoff had been nothing but kind to her, and she almost wished now that he indeed was her master. He was handsome…in a big oaf sort of way. Still, a gentle giant was better than a clawing dinosaur of a woman.

"Will I see you again?" Anna looked at him tearfully.

"Uh…if Princess Elsa lets you," Kristoff said with obvious doubt. Anna groaned.

"I can't look for you, or I'll be punished. Find me in the stables before midmornings," Kristoff tried to reassure her with a lopsided grin. He whispered to her, "I promise to keep the gold for you. I swear it on uh…Sven's life. And that's a big deal. If the maids find it on you, they'll take it away from you."

Anna gave Kristoff a genuine smile of thanks, one that could warm a family in a blizzard. He felt that flicker of temptation to run away with her again, but he swallowed his traitorous feelings for his duty. He let her go, and pushed her forward.

"Until next time. Good luck, Anna!"

...

Anna was roughly bathed by the several maids who received her at the entrance. They spoke about Anna as if she wasn't there, disdainful of her servile role to the Princess. Anna was in the lowest social stratum after all. However, when the Princess's name was uttered, they all fell silent in fear. It was almost as if the Princess's name or existence were taboo. Anna shuddered as she was dragged along.

The maids unceremoniously stripped Anna, and she feared she was being assaulted. Fortunately, they just threw her into a large tub of cold water and scrubbed mercilessly at her raw skin. Anna could have taken on the band of maids, but she didn't want to cause trouble with so many witnesses. She was a surprisingly good fighter, having fought with all the boys and young men in the orphanage. What she lacked in size and muscle, she more than compensated for in speed and skill.

They hoisted her out of the tub, dried her hair well enough with towels so it could be tied into a fancy bun with a braided crown atop her bangs. As none of them were touching her inappropriately—at least in a sexual way—she gave up on covering her naked body. Though Anna was unaware, many of the maids were admiring her lithe build and pretty face. Soon they brought in a green dress and fitted her into it.

The dress seem made for her, and it was the highest quality piece of clothing Anna had ever worn. The maids were humming their airs of approval. They touched up her arms by applying some sort of concealing powder on the bruises and gashes.

Finally a plump, middle-aged woman appeared, the best dressed of the group. She thanked the maids and smiled warmly at Anna, actually making eye-contact with the girl. She walked up to Anna and placed a comforting arm on the girl's back, ushering her out the room.

"Hello dear, come along with me," the woman said. "My name is Gerda, and I will check up on you and the Princess from time to time. What is your name, child?"

"…Anna," Anna said demurely.

They walked through many corridors and flights of stairs, seeming unending to the country-bumpkin that was Anna.

"Anna, for your safety, you must heed my words," Gerda said, turning to face Anna.

Anna gulped, but nodded.

"You must always stay by the Princess's side and obey her commands. This is partially because it is dangerous for you to be away from your mistress's side. Others in the castle will only see your brand and take advantage of your situation. But more importantly, you must _never_ talk about the Princess with another person. Only a handful of people are permitted to interact with the Princess, and if you spread any word of her, you _will_ be executed. Do not even say her name to others. It is best that you stay with the Princess in her quarters. She rarely leaves anyway," Gerda sighed. Anna nodded, frightened.

"Excuse me Ms. Gerda, but why does she never leave her room?" Anna asked in trepidation.

"It's complicated, dear."

"Is she so horrible that no one will talk about her?"

"No, dear—"

"Why is everything about her such a secret…?" Anna panicked.

"You'll find out in time—

"Is she so old and bitter that she can't leave her room!?"

They stopped before a large white door with royal blue snowflake patterns. They were in a tall corner of the castle, and the many rooms surrounding the area seemed unoccupied. Gerda faced Anna once again and pulled the girl away from the door so as not to be heard.

"I will hear no more of these rumors of Elsa." Gerda's voice came off as more pained than stern.

"I'm just so scared," Anna whimpered. "I've never been a body slave. I'm a virgin, and I don't even know how to have sex except that it's supposed to hurt and someone sticks something inside me! I never chose this. Please, I can't live like this! I think I'm going to die from fear," Anna choked in hysterics.

"Child," Gerda placed that comforting hand on Anna's shoulder, "—don't believe everything you have heard about the Princess. She is the—rarest—person you will meet."

Anna didn't know how to interpret those words. She was about to say something, but Gerda beat her to it, bringing them once again up to the door.

"I hope that you will love her. She deserves so much more," Gerda murmured in hushed tones, more to herself than to Anna. Anna's gall rose at these words, not believing she could ever love someone who "owned" her.

Gerda knocked on the door, "Princess Elsa, it is me. I am coming in." Gerda opened the door.

Anna held her breath as she walked into the Princess's quarters, many shades of light blue. She expelled that breath upon catching sight of the Princess staring out a large triangular window. The Princess's back was facing them, and Anna was impressed by the slim, elegant figure of the Princess clad in royal dress. So the old lady had an agreeable physique. At least Anna wouldn't be crushed when she was ravished. Anna couldn't quite tell the color of the Princess's hair due to the reflection from the sun. It looked nearly white, confirming Anna's suspicions of the Princess's advanced age.

The Princess still had not turned around, unaware of the other entrant to her quarters.

"Elsa, I have a gift from your father," Gerda said to the Princess.

Elsa slowly turned, revealing her profile bit-by-bit to her audience.

Anna gasped at the grey hair that became platinum blonde, smooth ivory skin, sculpted cheekbones, aquiline nose, rosy pink lips, aristocratic brows, and dear God, the lightest blue eyes that were as startling as they were unreadable. Anna couldn't tear her eyes away from that face to appreciate the ample bosom and hourglass hips that graced the Princess's figure, too. Anna had never read about or could have ever imagined such beauty existed in this miserable world. Shakespeare and Homer would rise from their graves to see and write about such untold grace.

Elsa's shrewd gaze fell on Anna, analyzing her presence. Gerda bowed and urged Anna forward. Anna would not bow; no one had ever her taught her proper etiquette towards royals.

"What is the meaning of this, Gerda?" Elsa said in her no-nonsense contralto. Anna shivered pleasurably, unsure of why she reacted so to the Princess's voice.

"She is yours now, a companion of sorts," Gerda treaded carefully. Anna blushed, suddenly finding her nails very interesting.

"Excuse me?" Elsa's voice dropped dangerously, and she fluidly made her way to a trembling Anna. Anna could have sworn the temperature suddenly dropped in the room. Elsa inspected the girl, not quite understanding Gerda's meaning, that is, until she spotted the brand on Anna's left hand. Elsa drew back in hot embarrassment, gawking prettily at Anna. A heavy blush was dusting both girls' cheeks.

"A body slave!? What is father thinking?" Elsa shouted.

"I think he doesn't want you to be lonely, dearie."

"So he purchases me a human pet and thinks the problem is solved?" Elsa said with her uniquely dry and theatrical tone.

Anna wanted to crawl into a hole. Being called a "pet" was new.

"Now Elsa, I didn't raise you to speak like that," Gerda reprimanded.

"This is not a gift! It's a cruel joke. Why a body slave? And a _girl_ at that!" Elsa's eyes lingered warily on Anna again before returning to Gerda. It was hard to discern whether the redness of Elsa's cheeks was attributable to her fury, embarrassment, or something else altogether.

"Is it really so strange an idea? You refuse any betrothal to a man."

"That's not fair, Gerda—you very well know why!" Elsa looked betrayed by her guardian.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. But I _do_ believe this will be good for you. You spend too much time alone," Gerda said mournfully. The woman also believed Elsa showed no interest in men, but she decided to keep that to herself.

Elsa sighed, not wanting to fight with Gerda who so obviously cared for her.

"Then why didn't father present me with this gift, himself?" Elsa said brokenly.

"Dearie, you know your father is busy and less…energetic…than he used to be." Gerda meant "feeble and sickly," but Elsa would not receive that well. "These were the orders given to me."

Elsa did not say anything in turn, too saddened by the mention of her father's health status.

"I have many things to attend to, so I'll be off now. Please try and get along girls. Supper will be served in a couple of hours." With that, Gerda bowed and left the room.

When Gerda closed the door behind her, Anna was startled by how Elsa abruptly took several steps back. Elsa was staring at Anna in wide-eyed terror, ready to escape.

Anna's embarrassment from earlier vanished entirely as she observed this beautiful girl who was seized in anxiety. Anna was so bewildered. Surely _she_ should be the one acting this way; _she_ was the body slave. She felt the situation was altogether backwards, and it made her want to draw nearer to her new mistress. Rather than beginning to brew up multiple scenarios where she could escape this servitude, Anna completely dropped her guard, utterly intrigued by Elsa.

"What's wrong—do you think I'm going to hurt you?" Anna took one step forward while Elsa mirrored her movement backwards. It occurred to Anna—looking at this delicate, sheltered princess—that she could physically overtake this girl in seconds. But the thought went away just as it came, because Anna only fought in self-defense. It would be like assaulting a caged bird to harm this princess.

Elsa laughed nervously, bitterly, hopelessly, and still Anna thought it was the most melodic sound in the world.

"Not quite. …Are you not scared of me?" Elsa asked Anna as if the redhead were a lunatic.

"No, not at all, surprisingly…" Anna murmured. The redhead had wagered on being deathly averse to her owner.

But Anna knew there had to be a catch, what with all the dark rumors and secrecy surrounding the Princess. Like in those fairytales Anna loved so much, Elsa could suddenly transform into an old, cackling sorceress. It would seem unconsciously, Anna really had it against old folk. Popular literature was undoubtedly brainwashing her.

Yet…there truly was no fear. Anna innately felt like she could never fear Elsa. Quite the contrary. What was the opposite of fear? Maybe peace?—no, that was too simple. Rightness. Anna felt right as she gazed upon Elsa.

"Do you know who I am?" Elsa breathed out, holding her gloved hands together under her bosom. The Princess looked uncomfortably restrained to Anna.

"Princess Elsa." Anna gasped at how sweet the name tasted from her lips. It was _not_ some old lady's name. "My mistress."

Anna couldn't believe she spoke that aloud, something she hadn't even admitted to herself. It had seemed too degrading before, but she felt quite swept off her feet. Even without the understanding of deferential etiquette, Anna almost bowed before Elsa, thinking her eyes overwhelmed by the pure majesty that was Elsa.

"No, you foolish girl, do you know what I'm capable of?" Elsa said somewhat mockingly.

"No, I guess I don't know much about inside the city—"

"You must leave—"

"Leave? What do you mea—?"

"Away from me."

"Where will I go?"

"Anywhere but my quarters."

"But Gerda told me to always stay by your s—"

"It isn't safe."

"She said it wasn't safe everywhere els—"

As they traded words, Anna was slowly advancing on Elsa. Elsa was nearly backed into the corner of her room. As Anna pleaded, Elsa panicked until the feeling was unbearable.

"GO AWAY!" Elsa's eyes closed shut as a flurry appeared around her hands.

Anna's eyes were momentarily mesmerized by this display before the flurry exploded in all directions, hitting Anna in the eyes and throwing her back into the ground.

Elsa's eyes reopened as she witnessed Anna sprawled on the ground. The blonde's whole form trembled as she choked out a sob and ran to the safety of her stately canopy bed, burrowing under the covers.

...

Sooo? Tell me what you like, what you don't.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.

I was never skilled at sticking to one POV, so just bear with my unrealistic third person omniscient on steroids.

All right you animals, this chapter is slightly erotic.

**Chapter III**

…

There had been magical force behind the small explosion, but it had startled Anna more than hurt her. So even as she flew back a couple of meters, Anna only felt cold slush in her eyes. Hey eyes immediately flushed the freezing substance out, and she was no worse for wear.

Not comprehending how or what just happened, Anna decided against engaging Elsa in any more conversation for now. The Princess was clearly upset, small sniffles heard from her bed. Anna also couldn't help the dread she felt about going anywhere near a bed, what with the ugly brand on her left hand. The bed symbolized to Anna her eventual forced loss of her maidenhood. Not that Anna associated her new mistress and the bed together; it really seemed the bed was the villain between the two.

No, true to her instincts, Anna still did not fear Elsa. The redhead was too tired and weak to deal with a confrontation at the moment, so she lied down upon the plush carpet—softer than the mattress back at the orphanage—and fell asleep.

…

Elsa lifted the covers to her bed, peeking at her room's new occupant. She spotted the girl passed out on her floor, and Elsa would have returned to her hysterics if not for the steady breathing of the redhead.

The blonde rose from the bed to observe the girl unguarded. When awake, the redhead had been so full of life, but now Elsa could see how emaciated the poor girl's body was. The girl had a small frame to begin with, and all that was left of her was thin corded muscle and bones. The girl looked barely over 40 kilograms. This girl hadn't been fed properly for weeks and now she was expected to serve as some imprisoned whore for a noble, Princess Elsa of Arendelle, to be precise.

Elsa sighed as she walked away from the sight, pondering on the tradition of slavery. She was familiar with it enough, having witnessed most of upper class families owning at least one working slave. Owning a body slave was the true sign of wealth, and it wouldn't be surprising if the castle kept a small harem for the royal family. Except that her family didn't. As far as Elsa knew, her parents never kept a body slave, and her younger brother had the kingdom's female population wrapped around his sideburns. Then again, Elsa only knew this information from her more talkative private tutors.

Prince Hans did not entertain the many suggestions of those social-climbing floozies, but he was always polite in his rejections. He was still so young too, and Elsa had always pegged him as more of a thinker than a lover.

Elsa was only Hans senior by three years, but in this society, women peaked in the mid teens and only depreciated from there. If only Elsa had been normal, she could have staved off the degrading process of female aging with a royal marriage. But Elsa was Arendelle's best-kept secret.

This new body slave of Elsa's looked about Hans's age, but maybe the girl was younger. Elsa had heard that the lower echelon of society tended to age less gracefully, what with all the outdoors manual labor. The shock of receiving a gift intended to satisfy baser desires began to ebb, and Elsa allowed herself to drink in the sight of this girl.

Her body slave did not look like she belonged to the working class. Of course, Elsa had seen so little of the real world after the unspeakable incident, maybe she was being fooled by the intricate hair design and the finer clothing. But still, Elsa could not remember seeing a better specimen of the fairer sex in all those balls she was forced to attend as a girl. Among all the young maids in the castle and all the portraits of art contained within her beloved library, Elsa found this body slave to be more pleasing to the eye.

Her body was too thin at the moment, but it would certainly not offend once fleshed out. She had adorable freckles dusting the visible parts of her skin. The pale concealer made the girl's freckles stand out even more. In sleep, the girl's face was the portrait of sanguine. Upturned nose, cheeks, mouth, and relaxed brows. Her features came together perfectly, and Elsa wanted to frame this girl on the wall or immortalize her in a golden-paged book.

The girl's strawberry blonde hair looked so soft, too. Elsa felt the urge to reach out and touch it. After all, the girl was hers. Based on Elsa's expansive knowledge from reading a library of historical and current literature, body slaves were completely at the mercy of their masters. Elsa had heard of body slaves being beaten to death, used to death, death all around. Body slaves rarely lived past the age of 30.

Elsa's heart dropped at the thought of bringing about _another_ untimely death, and she quickly withdrew her hand from the girl. She had conjured that ice explosion earlier and hurt the poor girl—thankfully not killing her. Elsa would have to conceal her powers. Still, having lost so much in life, especially as a royal princess, Elsa _wanted_ this gift. She would treat her body slave with utmost care, just like she treated her most prized books. This body slave would be cared for, but she was most definitely Elsa's possession and nothing would take that from the Princess. Not even Elsa would ruin this for herself.

Now what was this body slave called? And now Elsa missed the fire of the girl's eyes. What color were they exactly? The jealous green of a scorned lover, or the central hottest part of a flame, that royal blue? If the colored flames were added together, would they be more powerful?

The girl shifted in her sleep, startling Elsa. In fact, the girl was moving a lot in her unconsciousness, ruining the lovely hairstyle. The red hair looked like a mane now, and Elsa had to stifle a laugh behind her hand.

The Princess decided to do some reading. She retrieved her current book from the nightstand, and took it to a cushioned love seat by the window.

…

Anna awoke from the sound of whispering. She didn't know where she was at the moment, but it was comfortable. She couldn't make out what the whispering was about. Unheard by Anna—

"She hasn't risen yet, and I'm so frightened for her. I summoned a flurry by accident and it exploded in her face, pushing her to the ground. You see—no one should ever come near me!" Elsa said in worried, hushed tones.

_Well, worse explosions could have happened in the girl's face_, Gerda thought unsavory things to herself, having much more _worldly_ experience than Elsa.

"Dearie, but you say she's breathing just fine. You're overreacting," said Gerda, a little less quietly than Elsa.

"I am not!"

"And when you overreact, you lose control over your powers."

"And hurt people!"

"Not really."

"Don't lie to me, Gerda. What about m—"

"You didn't kill her, Elsa. It was an accident," Gerda said sternly, leaving no room for argument. Elsa looked miserable and unconvinced. Gerda softened her tone. "You have never hurt anyone with your powers, dearie. You can't be afraid to let others in. You can't be afraid of touch, or else you'll never learn to control your powers." Gerda looked over at Anna who had not moved yet and was still getting her bearings.

"Practice control on her. She is yours and must obey you." Gerda wasn't exactly being cruel, but she had Elsa's interests in mind over anything else. She loved the young woman deeply and seen her charge suffer enough over the years. Besides, Gerda knew deep in her heart, Anna would only endure some cuts and bruises from Elsa's powers, at most, some mild frostbite. After all, Gerda had never been harmed. And Anna could have fallen into the hands of some very uncouth men, pooling the costs of her ownership, and then violently taking her repeatedly. Elsa might certainly possess the power to massacre the entire kingdom, but Elsa had a most noble heart, inside and out.

"Take off your gloves," Gerda pulled the gloves away from Elsa at the blonde's annoyed protests, "—and grow comfortable with touching. You know you miss it," Gerda gently took hold of Elsa's uncovered hands.

Gerda smirked lasciviously, also meaning that Elsa should really _touch_ Anna when she was ready. Gerda was rooting for Elsa, the poor closeted princess. As if Elsa's life wasn't wretched enough. The middle-aged woman only hoped Anna could appreciate the advances. But goodness, who wouldn't want Princess Elsa? Arendelle's best-kept secret, indeed.

"Give me my gloves!" Elsa whined petulantly and loudly enough that Anna overhead this time.

The redhead rose to a sitting position, spitting a strand of hair from her mouth. She looked like she was ready to fall back asleep, even while sitting up, but Elsa's gasp brought her out of slumber again. She stretched her arms and back, rubbing at her eyes, still not opening them yet. She smacked her mouth to get the taste of hair out of her mouth.

Elsa momentarily forgot her bare hands as she glided over to Anna.

Anna felt two small hands grip her shoulders, and she opened her eyes to the best sight ever. Princess Elsa. Anna was drowning in those milky-way blue eyes as she barely registered—

"Are you hurt anywhere!?" Elsa asked worriedly. The blonde's eyes scanned closely for any wounds on the redhead's face. Finding none, Elsa suddenly realized her uncovered hands were initiating contact with another person, and she removed them in a hurry. She looked at her palms in wonder and then at Anna, surprised at how no ice had appeared.

"Ha. This is awkward," Anna said spaced out, still adjusting to being awake and recognizing her servile role. "Not you're awkward, but just because we're—I'm awkward. You're gorgeous," Anna froze from her rambling. "Wait, what?"

"She must be delirious. I think she's hungry. Gerda, was that supper you brought in?" Elsa asked over her shoulder.

"Ah, yes dearie." Gerda brought over the large tray of food and set it on the floor beside the two girls.

Elsa grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the bowl of stew before bringing it in front of Anna's mouth. Elsa and Gerda looked at Anna expectantly.

The haze clearing away, it suddenly clicked in Anna's head that she was a body slave, and the stares and spoon in front of her mouth were like a direct order to eat. Having eaten only two carrots and two pieces of moldy bread the past week, it was not hard to obey this request. She opened her mouth, and Elsa gingerly put the spoonful in her mouth.

Anna's eyes closed in ecstasy. How wonderfully spiced! And there were cooked veggies and…meat! She hadn't had a piece of meat in two months! In fact, meat was expensive to purchase and prepare, so she only really ate it every few weeks at the orphanage.

Gerda smiled at this exchange and excused herself from the room.

Elsa, pleased with Anna's reaction, dipped another spoonful and brought it to the girl's mouth again. Anna gladly took the spoon in her mouth, moaning in pleasure this time. Elsa blushed at this noise, perplexed as to why experiencing another's joy was making her slightly uncomfortable. Was she envious of the girl for some reason?

As Elsa kept feeding the malnourished girl, Elsa realized that if she were indeed envious, she was envious of the food. She suddenly thought it would be better if the girl's mouth were on her instead of the food. She then imagined the girl nibbling at her hands, and Elsa chuckled at the absurd thought. It did nothing to lessen her blush or fascination with the girl's pretty mouth. It was never attractive watching the guards eat, mouths opened as they chewed loudly, bits of food flying south. She would sometimes see them eating near the kitchens when she dressed incognito as a common maid. They would stare at her, open-mouthed and clueless, as she walked by.

No, those mouths were most definitely not pretty. But this girl's mouth…Elsa felt another sudden desire to eat simultaneously with the girl, putting her own mouth against the girl's mouth to steal a bite of the cloudberries. Would they taste better that way?

When the pace of Anna's chewing had slowed, and she had swallowed a mouthful, Elsa asked gently—

"Do you feel better?"

Anna jumped up in shock from the question, but she answered in a yelp—"Y-yes, Princess!" Elsa's voice was turning Anna into a puddle, and Anna didn't know how to receive the concern.

"How shall I address you from now on?"

"I-I go by Anna."

"Anna," Elsa smiled as she tried the name out, "—I apologize if I hurt you earlier."

"No, you didn't hurt me at all, Princess!" Anna affirmed with emphatic shakes of her head.

"Is that so?" Elsa asked out to the air, skeptical of the response. The blonde could only believe her powers were a weapon.

Anna's eyes skimmed the platter, and her hand reached out to grab food for herself. Elsa caught this and decided to practice as Gerda had recommended. She took hold of Anna's hand and pushed it back towards the girl's body. No ice—amazing!

"I want to feed you," Elsa said with a matter-of-fact tone. It was fun for Elsa, never having doted on someone before.

Anna yelped and nodded. The redhead would have put up a fight with just about anyone else, but she found herself wanting to please Elsa. Maybe Anna was easy—show the ginger a little kindness, and she would do anything for you. Maybe Elsa had the effect of taming the wild Anna. Anna really liked the feeling of Elsa's spindly hands on her anyway.

Elsa grabbed an orange cloudberry with her fingers and brought it to Anna's mouth. The blonde convinced herself that this was excellent practice, but she really just wanted to touch the redhead's mouth.

Since the cloudberry was so small—Elsa was not holding it in a way that Anna could just bite it out of her grasp—Anna had to partially take Elsa's fingers in her mouth. Anna's tongue swept up the fruit, sliding along Elsa's fingers. Elsa felt a stir in her stomach as she pulled her fingers back, brushing against Anna's moist lips on their way out.

Her fingers coated with the cloudberry juices, Elsa experimentally brought her fingers to her own lips and licked at them. This action made Anna nearly choke on the fruit.

"Oh, it's very sweet," Elsa said, an amorous quality to her voice that made the newfound tension between them thick.

"Yes…" Anna uttered breathily.

Anna wanted to repeat her words from earlier. This _was _awkward, and her mistress was undisputedly gorgeous. Though, Anna was only fed like this when she was bedridden. Sure, she would feed babies and toddlers at the orphanage like this. But hand-feeding? This felt a little more intimate than what happened between a helpless child and a caretaker.

"Are you well enough to stand?" Elsa rose from the ground with the tray. "I prefer to take my meal at the table."

"O-of course!" Anna hopped to her feet. She had to stop being so jittery around the Princess. It might annoy her mistress, and Anna would be punished.

Elsa brought the tray to her small dining table, perfect for two, near the front of her room. Elsa sat down and gestured for Anna to take the seat from across her.

It was Anna's turn to observe Elsa pick at her food. The Princess ate slowly and delicately, so well-mannered that Anna was relieved she was handfed rather than horrifying the blonde with her boorish dining etiquette. Eating had always been a race between herself and the other orphans over who could grab the most food before the supply ran out. There was no time or luxury to savor the food or divert one's attention to anything but the food.

Yet now, Anna was enraptured. She still could not get over how stunning the blonde was. Kristoff had mentioned some people calling the Princess a witch, and Anna wondered if Elsa was using magic to enhance her looks. Was Anna under some spell? Maybe Elsa cast an illusion where Anna believed she was content with her situation when really Anna was being mistreated. But it would still be better than facing a cruel reality, so casting an illusory spell would be a small form of kindness. And what a spell. Anna felt happy just looking at Elsa. Plans of escape were at the back of her mind.

Elsa took a moment to peer at Anna, the redhead's eyes following her, glazed over.

"Are you still hungry?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook out of her daze when a speared piece of Cornish hen was placed before her mouth. It was the same eating utensil Elsa had been using, and Anna blushed at the thought of having the same utensil in her mouth as Elsa. Anna took the bite gratefully, not hungry anymore, but never one to say "no" to food. Anna was ready to spit the chicken back out when she saw Elsa feed herself with the same fork. Germs and sexually transmitted diseases were not known to man yet. Luckily for the both of them, especially Elsa given Anna's past few months, neither was plagued with anything more than a weak strain of virus that would never manifest itself in their bodies as a common cold.

Despite the lack of medical knowledge, it was unusual for the upper classes to take their meals with peasants, much less, use the same utensils. In fact, though Gerda had provided them with two sets of utensils, Elsa went back and forth from feeding herself to feeding an embarrassed Anna.

Elsa had eaten enough. During the course of trading bites, Anna had noticed two chocolate truffles tempting her on a small dish in the corner. Anna was only treated with chocolate once a year around Christmastime, and this past season she had been locked in a slave cell. Elsa's mind appeared to be somewhere else as the blonde stared off into the distance, and Anna took the chance. Unable to fight her impulses, Anna shot her hand out for the two truffles—_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_—and plopped both into her mouth.

She was not subtle at all in her movements because Elsa was staring directly at her full cheeks. The truffles were so big that Anna couldn't even begin to chew them, opting to let them melt in her mouth. Elsa did not look pleased.

"_Slave_," Elsa said condescendingly, "—those are _my_ chocolates!" The blonde looked ready to strangle the foolish Anna.

"Ff-wowee," Anna tried to apologize. She really wasn't though. Some survival eating habits were hard to kick.

Elsa lost her cool as she quickly rose from her seat to march over to Anna and grab the silly girl's cheeks. The blonde squeezed both sides of Anna's cheeks until one of the saliva-covered truffles popped out of Anna's small mouth. Elsa caught it with her own mouth, nearly causing the struggling Anna to choke on the one truffle still in her mouth.

Though Elsa had retrieved one truffle back—sucking it in vindication—both of her hands were still punishing Anna's cheeks, attempting to squeeze the other truffle out. A sitting Anna placed her hands defensively on Elsa's hips, mildly acknowledging she was in the wrong. A bigger part of Anna acknowledged how wonderful it was to feel the Princess's hips and flat stomach through the thin fabric of her gown. Feisty Anna would have knocked the fingers away from her cheeks, but a feistier Anna kneaded into Elsa's flesh as the blonde became more forceful with her fingers.

A fierce moan escaped Elsa's throat as she unconsciously leaned her body and face closer to the devilish Anna. Elsa's gown began to hitch up her pale calves and thighs as she tried to gain more leverage over Anna as she nearly straddled the girl. This forward movement caused Anna's hands to slip from Elsa's waist to her firm bottom. Anna's hands cupped gloriously around Elsa's bottom as half of her fingers were trapped between her owns thighs and a now seated Elsa.

Anna felt dizzy with euphoria. She was palming the bottom cheeks of a goddess who was straddling her lap and now waist. The Princess's elbows were tucked snugly between their two breasts. The sharp pinching of her cheeks contrasted nicely with the other pleasurable sensations. Plus, Elsa's pouty cheeks and furious arctic eyes were exciting Anna even more. To top it all off, it was the best tasting chocolate—ever.

If the girls were aware of what their feelings meant, if Anna were not in a subservient role, if Elsa could control her powers—the large tray of food would have been knocked over and the girls would have jumped one another like bunnies on the table. But they weren't there yet.

Their faces were but centimeters apart, angry puffs of air hitting their faces. They looked like they were going to kiss. Elsa was about ready to pry Anna's lips open with her own mouth when—

"Goodness girls, that was fast." Gerda stood wide-eyed at the doorway.

…

Haha, I love how immature I am writing them. More reviews, faster update!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. **Guest: **I do not know and certainly do not own Jean-Jacques Rousseau ;)

Sorry about the slow update! Work and life are not permitting me much time. I'll just have to update when I can =/

I will make the two have questionably racy moments, but I assure you, this is a slow-burn romance. I'm glad a couple of you enjoyed the cluster-fun of sex and humour. Had this ex who hated me when I would start laughing at _inopportune_ times. Not sure why—she had a BIG dick. Right, I just threw up in my mouth. No secret girl-peni (roll the "n" instead of finishing the word) in my story. Not discriminating against intersex individuals. Peni is just not my cup of tea. To each her own!

I know nothing about 1800s plumbing, so humour me.

**Chapter IV**

Elsa's hands fell away from Anna's sore cheeks, and she threw them dramatically in the air.

"Gerda, this _slave_ stole my chocolate without my permission!" Elsa pushed the melted truffle to the side of her mouth, managing to sound very articulate.

Elsa was still unabashedly perched on Anna's lap, her long legs circling the redhead's slim waist and the chair's back. She placed her hands on Anna's shoulder for balance. Elsa certainly looked like she owned the girl, practically claiming her. Anna's head was hiding in Elsa's generous bosom, munching happily at her truffle, fingers continuing to undulate against Elsa's rear like a satisfied housecat. A thick coil settled in Elsa's stomach without her knowing why, and the Princess pressed her warm center flush against Anna's stomach. Her spine arched slightly at the contact.

"So you decided to punish her by crushing her with your impressive weight?" Gerda questioned sardonically, eyeing this overtly sexual display.

Elsa smoothly slid off of Anna's lap, looking unbothered and even quite proud in a childish sort of way. She had nothing to be ashamed of. Anna was her _possession_, and Gerda had even told her to practice touching without releasing magic.

"You _know_ it's my favorite delicacy," Elsa said matter-of-factly. The lump of chocolate in her cheek was growing smaller, melting in her mouth. Anna nodded along vigorously, eyes closed and so very content.

"I think the chocolate has competition," Gerda couldn't help herself. She traversed the room to retrieve the large tray. Most of the food had been eaten. She was pleased with their healthy appetites. _In more ways than one_, Gerda smirked.

"Perhaps father should return her for a better one. She doesn't follow orders well," Elsa snobbishly canted her head towards the oblivious redhead.

"And what do you have to say for yourself, Anna?" Gerda directed at the redhead.

Anna swallowed the remains of the craft truffles and smacked her mouth in delight. Her turquoise eyes fluttered open, and she had a stupid grin on her face. Merry Christmas to Anna!

"Well…" Gerda prodded.

"Oh!" They had Anna's attention now. The redhead pumped both of her fists with a deranged victorious expression on her face. "Totally worth it!"

Gerda chuckled as Elsa scowled at the rambunctious redhead.

"You girls play nice now," Gerda held the bused tray and shut the door behind her, leaving just the two young women. The seasoned maid was going to let the two young women work it out themselves; for heaven's sake, they weren't children anymore, right?

"You."

"Hi me? Oh. Um. Hi."

The tone of the Princess's voice told Anna she was in trouble. Kai would sometimes use that tone with her. Anna sheepishly brushed strands of hair behind her ear. She only then realized the intricate bun had come loose when she was napping. For all her 18 years, Anna did not feel a day over six.

Elsa briskly approached Anna and grabbed the girl by her wrist. Anna hissed in pain from an old cut. Elsa noticed the hiss, but she did not relent, needing to show Anna her place in this flex arrangement. The blonde also didn't realize how damaged Anna's skin was.

"You need a bath."

"A bath!? I already had one today!" Anna shrieked. The girl had never bathed more than twice in one week. Before today, she had never even bathed indoors!

"First, your arms are caked in concealer," Elsa shook Anna's limb for show. "Second, you've been rolling around my floor for two hours."

"But I'll just go back to rolling on your floor when I go to sleep tonight," Anna argued, not liking the idea of scrubbing at her raw body again.

"Nonsense. My bed is big enough for five of me," Elsa said, silencing Anna. Elsa thought nothing of it, having read about dogs joining their owners to bed.

Poor Anna's chocolate high came crashing down. Tonight was it. Anna was going to be taken by this painfully beautiful girl. She tried to reason that Princess Elsa was probably the unimaginably best choice of assaulters in the land, but Anna hated the idea of being forced. She was not going to have her fairytale. What about that beautiful stranger, tall and fair? She supposed Elsa was a little taller than her, but wasn't lovemaking supposed to be magical, sophisticated grace? _Okay, okay, Princess Elsa is the epitome of sophisticated grace, but where's the magic? There's no such thing as magic._

The Princess dragged Anna to her private bathroom, and Anna gawked in wonder, mind already moving on to all the gilded furnishings and smooth stone floor and walls. There was enough gold in this bathroom to feed the whole kingdom for a season. If Anna were a more calculating individual, she would have been bitter. Instead, her eyes squinted at a large bowl with a lid on it and a back like a chair.

"What's that?" Anna pointed at the gilded chair bowl.

"A toilet."

"Come again?" Anna asked, unfamiliar with the device. "Chair bowl" made much more sense.

"A toilet—you lift the lid and…relieve yourself," Elsa said politely.

"You crap inside!?"

Elsa, feeling dirtied, let go of Anna's wrist at her crude way of speaking.

"There is a chalice on the sink basin that you fill with water to cleanse yourself. When done with your business, you push that handle down, releasing water that flushes down the drain."

"Whoa. Can you demonstrate?" Anna blurted out.

"Absolutely not," Elsa said, balking at the impropriety. "However, do you need to relieve yourself before your bath?"

"Kind of."

"Big or small?" Elsa asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Definitely not a big. I mean, I've only eaten grimy bread for weeks until now, and that poison emptied me out _good_ yesterday. At least that wicked trader took us out to the forest to crap instead of soiling our miserable little ce—"

"Anna please, do your business then. Here's a full chalice of cleansing water, and I'll step out to give you some privacy." Elsa went back to her bedchamber, not having the constitution for Anna's ramblings on indigestion. Anna stared hard at the toilet.

"Ok Anna," Anna nervously jumped back and forth on the balls of her feet, "—I can do this. I'm ready to go! I was BORN ready!" She lifted the lid and her petticoats. She sat down on the cold seat with determined brows and relieved herself. Remembering her mistress's advice, she doused herself thoroughly with the water and pushed the handle down. A satisfying swirl of water flushed down the bowl, and Anna closed the lid. She grinned at her accomplishment and the incredible device.

While readjusting her petticoats, Elsa slipped back into the bathroom.

"No need to do that." Elsa took command of the situation and grabbed hold of Anna's petticoats. Anna eyed her mistress warily.

In one smooth motion, Elsa lifted the green dress over Anna's head and threw it to the dirty linens basket. Anna was left in only lower-body undergarments. Her arms immediately came up to cover her modest-sized chest.

Elsa didn't even notice as she went to the large golden tub to turn on the tap. Feeling the water, she finally stood to full height and looked over at a humiliated Anna. Elsa didn't understand the girl's discomfort, especially when the underwear fit her form so flatteringly. She was especially intrigued by the girl's toned abdominals, matching so well with her sinewy limbs.

"Anna, what's the matter? We're both women, and I understand women often share public baths. Look now, I'll shed my gown as well."

And Elsa did not disappoint. Elsa lifted her gown over her head and tossed the outerwear to the basket. The Princess's undergarments covered both top and bottom but were certainly more transparent than Anna's. Anna could clearly see the full swell of her mistress's breasts and the darker colored nipples poking through. The cleansing water was not the only source of wetness in Anna's underwear.

Anna didn't know why this was all so much more uncomfortable than her earlier bath. Anna usually liked attention, but this was different. She wasn't quite sure if it was a _good _different. Anna wasn't usually this exposed. Earlier today with the many maids, they had been rough and dutiful. Elsa seemed to act more on whim than on duty, given her secluded life from the rest of the castle. Elsa wasn't rough at all. If anything, Elsa had been _tender_ with Anna, more in actions than in words. Even Elsa's sometimes-harsh words held more bark than bite.

Elsa stood confidently in her undergarments, genuinely believing this situation was normal between women.

Anna began to feel steam rising from the tub.

"I-is the water hot?"

"Yes, it should be comfortable."

"How is that possible? I mean…that you have hot, running water?" Anna had never experienced such advanced luxury.

"That's a wonderful query! You see—the castle has a few wells drawing from the freshwater resources." Elsa's eyes lit up so brightly. She was clearly learned and overjoyed to lecture on the topic. She never had anyone to listen to her but Gerda.

"What do you mean by 'fresh' water?" Anna asked innocently.

"Water from the adjacent lakes, river, and aquifer as opposed to brackish water from the fjord. As you may well know, Arendelle is rich with water resources! The servants on the first floor further purify this water by boiling it. This hot water is reserved for royal baths and meals. The rest of the water cools down naturally and is stored for other uses such as domestic activities or irrigation."

Anna found herself loosening up. She didn't understand all the terms Elsa was using, but that didn't bother her. Loving to read often equated to loving to listen to a knowledgeable person, and Elsa's voice was like rich butter. Anna slowly let her arms fall to her sides, and Elsa's gaze immediately fell on Anna's breasts. Elsa did not even attempt to hide her overt appraisal.

"The bath is ready," Elsa said, turning off the tap.

The blonde's eyes continued to appreciate Anna's assets as she approached the younger girl. Elsa carefully placed her thumbs on the inside of Anna's fitted undergarment, kneeling and pulling them down much more slowly than she had with the dress. It felt deliberate and teasing, and Anna shivered as she felt her mistress's knuckles glide down her outer thighs. Elsa stopped mid-thigh when she had uncovered Anna's maidenhood, catching whiff of Anna's bodily scent. Elsa made a funny strangled noise as she stopped breathing. Anna's nether-regions were burning, so she clenched her legs together in order to slightly ease the overpowering sensation.

Elsa quickly pulled the garment down the remainder of Anna's legs. She guided Anna to the bath, and Anna released a long breath as she entered the most perfect feeling water. The water was so pure and transparent and yes, it was still easy to see all of Anna's girl parts. At least the moving water distorted some of her body.

Elsa retrieved a soft sponge, applying some rosewater soap to it.

"Y-you can't bathe me!" Anna sputtered, sloshing the water around the large tub. "It's not right. Can't you call some maids to do this?"

"You are _my_ slave, so I will wash you myself," Elsa said coldly. The truth was, the largely ignored Princess had only Gerda at her beck and call, and the middle-aged woman had several duties around the castle. "Dip your head back to wet your hair," Elsa commanded.

Anna didn't feel like fighting in such a vulnerable position, so she obeyed and dipped her head back. This caused her nipples to poke out of the water briefly, and Elsa watched intently. Elsa believed the only purpose of breasts was to feed newborns. Now the sheltered Princess wondered if breasts were meant to be touched, pulled, squeezed. Anna's breasts were very perky and practically begged to be tended.

Even so, Elsa was nothing if not methodical. Always wash from top-down, starting with the hair. She poured some aromatic oil into the palm of her hand and began to evenly distribute it into Anna's scalp.

Anna's eyes rolled to the back of her head at Elsa's ministrations. The washing felt more like a wonderful massage to Anna. The sensation ended all too quickly when Elsa lifted her right arm and brought the sponge down on Anna's forearm. After just one firm scrub, Anna reflexively backed into the farthest corner of the tub away from Elsa. The redhead cursed at her nerves, knowing she had bitten the hand that fed one too many times this evening. She awaited her punishment.

Elsa fixated on the streak of Anna's skin that had been scrubbed clean by the sponge. Anna's forearm contained more angry red and black than naturally pale skin. _The traders tortured her_. Elsa had believed the concealer had been an attempt by the maids to make Anna's skin appear lighter—less tan like a common farmhand—in order to please her. But Anna's skin was already fair, and now very ruined by cruel traders. The redhead's charming freckles were lost in the glaring ugliness of the cuts and bruises. It made Elsa sick with anger. Anna was _her_ gift! Others weren't allowed to damage or _touch_ this girl without her permission, which she would never give.

"Anna," Elsa indicated sternly for Anna to come closer so that the Princess could finish the task. Anna came closer, and Elsa began to rub the sponge cautiously along the girl's body. Any time Anna's breathing so much as changed, Elsa would pause and scrub at a slower pace in the wounded area. Of course for certain areas of Anna's body, this only made her breathing _more_ uneven.

Anna registered what was happening. The Princess was doing it again—she was being so very _tender_ with Anna. The redhead didn't know how to accept it. What was a soft touch to a motherless child? Of all the firsts that took place today, this occurrence was too much for the girl. Anna didn't know what gentleness was. Only one person loved—_had_ loved—Anna her entire life, and it was an older, kind gentleman. She was his first orphan, and he treated her like the daughter he never had. But never did they share physical affection! Anna couldn't comprehend tender strokes. She could trade blows with the toughest scoundrels, but now when the touches were caresses, meant to heal instead of harm, Anna yearned for a maternal figure that was never there.

Elsa stiffened at the sudden streams of tears that fell down Anna's face.

"Anna, wha—?"

"Chocolate," Anna said through her sobs, not even understanding her own words. "I only get chocolate on Christmas, but I was in a cell thi-this last Christmas! So I took yours. And you're not mad at me anymore. Earlier, you thought you hurt me, but you didn't, but you still felt bad. Now you're _bathing_ me—_me_! Those maids scrubbed me much worse, but I disrespected you. I'm sorry. But you're not mad at me! Yo-you're supposed to be the evilest of them all. Yet…you scrub me like I'm actually worth something…" Anna let the words fall out incoherently. Elsa comprehended very little.

"I'll ask Gerda to bring more chocolate next time," Elsa offered placatingly, not really sure of the other words Anna had said in a rush.

Anna nodded. They were both so awkward: Anna with her words, and Elsa with her actions.

Anna absentmindedly took hold of Elsa's hand, the forgotten sponge dropping to the bottom of the tub. The redhead used both hands to hold Elsa's hand, and she brought it to rest atop her chest. She held the hand like a security blanket as the tears slowed down.

Elsa looked at her clutched hand in mild horror, wondering why anyone would ever want to hold or find comfort in such a cursed hand. But she allowed her hand to stay captive. To know that her hand could bring peace to the girl also brought a sense of fulfillment in Elsa. She felt needed.

If Elsa were one to cry—some people just couldn't cry as easily as others—she would have been crying alongside with Anna.

…

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.

**Anon****: **I guess I never thought about my story meriting an "M" rating unless I wrote graphic sex, and then I started thinking to myself, _well golly, I want them to do the dirty at _some_ point in the story_. So, I will change the rating once I release the consummation chapter.

Kind of overdid the italicized inner-monologues. Also threw in a non-Disney song. It's an oldie, but a goodie. That describes yours truly, too—the first-world angst of a recent grad in corporate clutches.

**Chapter V**

After Anna had calmed down from her breakdown, Elsa had resumed scrubbing the rest of the redhead's body. The redhead stepped out of the tub quite pruned, and the Princess gently patted the girl dry with a towel.

"Do you need me to bathe you n—?" Anna tried.

"—No, you may leave now." Elsa stared Anna down until the redhead exited the bathroom. Only then did Elsa draw a new bath and discard her undergarments.

Anna hovered awkwardly over the lush carpet in her mistress's bedroom. Naturally, Anna would have seated herself on the floor, but the Princess had informed her that such an act was dirty. Anna huffed as she took a seat on the cushioned love seat by the triangular window. The poor girl could not find a comfortable position to sit in because well, she was still naked. Her mistress had not provided her with any attire after the bath, and Anna knew better than to go searching a princess's wardrobe.

Anna wondered if this was intentional on her mistress's part. Would her mistress just pop out of the bathroom and suddenly want Anna's body now that she was all cleaned up? Her mistress certainly came across as moody—not that Anna should be labeling because she had just cried hysterically during her bath.

Anna squirmed to not have any of her nether regions rubbing against the cushions. Anna wrapped the body towel around herself in a tube for modesty, not being used to having a towel just for drying. Unless this _was_ her new attire. She looked at her towel-clad reflection in the window and blushed. This was far too scandalous and impractical to be clothing. She sat back down keeping her arms close to her body. Anna gazed out the window, a lovely, but lonely view of a garden, forest, and lake bathed in moonlight.

Not long after, Elsa entered the bedroom, and Anna sat a little straighter on the seat. Elsa was wearing a simple light-blue sleeping gown, and the Princess even managed to make that look elegant. In the blonde's hands were a jar and small towel.

"Anna, go to my bed and remove your towel," said Elsa.

Anna froze on the cushioned seat. This was not a command she would willingly obey. Though her mistress had been nothing short of perfect, Anna would put up the biggest fight before being taken against her will.

Elsa placed the jar and towel at the foot of her bed and climbed aboard. Her legs were strewn gracefully to her side as she looked pointedly at an unmoving Anna.

"Did you not hear me?" It seemed Elsa stopped using the redhead's name when she was displeased, and then she would substitute the "slave" moniker when she was most angered.

"I-what are you going to do to me?" Anna held the towel tightly to herself.

"I need to dress your wounds," Elsa rolled her eyes and flourished her hand at the items in front of her. The blonde didn't understand why she was being questioned, why the redhead was being so skittish.

Anna wasn't sure if that was code for having sex, but she grudgingly lifted herself off the seat. She walked stiltedly as her arms were glued to the sides of her body. Just half an hour ago she was naked before Elsa, but now she couldn't bear to be naked on her mistress's _bed_. A naïve Anna didn't think a slave owner would take a slave in a bathroom, a room that have existed in Anna's mind before today. At any rate, if the Princess tried any funny business, Anna would only partially regret disfiguring the royal's face. _No, the gods would curse you to eternal damnation for ruining their most beautiful creation. Okay fine!—I'll just push her away, won't even leave a mark on her stupid, pretty face—_

"It would be easier to climb my bed if you removed your towel," said the stupid, pretty face.

The redhead was attempting to roll onto the bed without the towel coming loose, but the bed was a little too high, like Olympic high-jump high. With that in mind, Anna took the jump and flopped onto the bed like a dying caterpillar. It was all for naught as Elsa fluidly towered over a downed Anna and lifted the towel from the redhead's body.

_Kick her in the face. Kick her in the face. Oh gods, that feels soooo good._ Elsa had wasted no time in first applying the jar's contents on Anna's most angry wounds.

"Wh-what is that?" Anna exhaled.

"Ointment. It's meant to be soothing and heal your wounds more quickly. It should also help with the rash on your…hand." Elsa patently avoided saying "brand." She also did not look up, meticulously applying the salve to any discoloring of the redhead's skin.

Anna felt useless as she lied on her back, head and upper inclined by the many pillows atop her mistress's covers. She watched as her mistress continued to apply the ointment carefully over her wounds, and Anna had the strange urge to reach up and pull on her mistress's head. To lose her hands in that sheet of blonde hair and pull that pretty head down to her. That infernal wetness pooled again between Anna's legs, and she vaguely knew what it was.

Back at the orphanage, Anna received her sexual education from a younger orphan. Rapunzel had told Anna too often about her excursions with Eugene. The younger girl had even giggled into Anna's ears that she liked to call Eugene "Flynn Rider" during their excursions. Anna did not want to know such secrets, but they stayed with her anyway.

Even if Anna knew what her wetness meant, it did not mean she had to admit that it had anything to do with the gorgeous blonde above her.

Elsa had been struggling with some of the smaller cuts, the applying towel proving to be unwieldy. She kept missing her intended target, and it frustrated her so that she abandoned the towel in haste in favor of using her own hands. She dabbed some of the salve on her finger, and slid it along a small cut on Anna's inner thigh.

"Aahhhh," Anna mewled at the sensation. The girl was completely disarmed by the wonderful touch.

Anna's provocative reaction caused Elsa to hyperextend the hand she was using, and she accidentally released some of her magic with the salve. The ice and ointment pricked at Anna's skin, and the redhead's eyes snapped open in surprise from the sudden coldness.

Both girls looked down at Anna's thigh and joined hip to find that no cut or bruise remained. The skin looked pure and unadulterated amidst the rest of Anna's beaten body.

"How did yo—?"

Elsa threw the discarded towel over Anna's legs, the body towel she had authoritatively removed before.

"I-I think that's well enough for now," Elsa said, her poised and deliberate way of speaking gone. She raced off the bed into her wardrobe, another room that connected to the bedchamber. She quickly—to the point that Anna could only gawk—returned with a seafoam gown.

"This should do. I wore this when I was fifteen and about your height or so—" and Elsa practically shoved the gown over Anna's head, helping a flustered Anna with the sleeves, before pulling the gown down to Anna's dainty ankles.

"Princess Elsa—" Anna tried.

"We will retire. It's been a long day, no?" Elsa placed the jar and towels on her nightstand. She pulled at the top of the covers, signaling for Anna to sit up and get under them. Elsa left the bed to extinguish the lamps around the room before reaching the final lamp at the nightstand. Only then did she allow her eyes to connect with Anna's questioning ones. Elsa's soft blues looked pained. The blonde put out the last light and climbed under her thick sheets.

Anna noticed how her mistress stayed at the very edge of the bed, back facing the redhead. Anna sighed—two parts relief, three parts worried frustration—as she sunk under the covers. Her mistress would not be touching her tonight. Anna nearly wanted to start a fight, not out of defense, but purely out of a need to provoke the allusive Princess.

Anna told herself to count her blessings and face opposite her mistress, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to stare at her keeper. She wanted to gaze as the moonlight made the platinum blonde hair glow silver. Anna wondered if light became happier around such a being as the Princess that it danced joyfully in waves and all directions? Anna wanted to reach over and stroke that hair, that tense spine, that tormented spirit. What drove the Princess? What bothered her? Why was the kingdom's talk of her so controversial?

Part of the puzzle was on Anna. She delved under her gown, sliding her hand up the damaged skin of her calf. When she reached a couple of inches above her kneecap, she slowed her pace. Her left thigh and hip were completely smooth like a babe's rump. If the room had not been shrouded in dark, Anna would have looked under her gown to find that area of her skin had completely healed.

…

Elsa awoke to a foreign sensation of warmth. After so many years, it was startling yet comforting. Those that knew of her powers seemed to think that the cold never bothered her. It was an oversimplification of the fact that Elsa would not grow weak or sick from the cold like normal people, but Elsa could still very well _feel_ the cold. It was somewhat analogous to the idea of an immortal creature such as the vampire. A vampire could not be killed with knives or bullet-wounds, but he would still experience pain like any normal human being. Elsa could still cry from frostbite, but she would never lose any limbs as a result.

And so when Elsa woke to a warmth that surrounded her, her eyes flew open. One of her hands was in the grasp of her assailant, and she turned around in fear of not that she had been attacked in her sleep, but that she had possibly frozen the predator to an untimely death. She turned around in the arms and tangled legs of her new body slave, the girl whose aura was as fiery as her hair. The girl's hair was in a wild mess again, and the strawberry blonde looked entirely content in her sleep. It seemed none of Elsa's magic had surfaced. She heaved a sigh of relief. Elsa turned back to her original position, allowing Anna to continue spooning her from behind. Anna slept like a rock, and the dead weight of her unconsciousness anchored Elsa in her arms. _It is not uncomfortable._ Yes, even in her thoughts, Elsa spoke deliberately, seldom taking a vulnerable stance. Admitting she liked something—some_one_—was vulnerable.

Still dead to the world, Anna snuggled even closer to Elsa, her face burying into the nape of the Princess's neck. Elsa gasped into her non-captive hand, her body slave's breath hot against her skin. Elsa's accelerated heartbeat slowed to move in time with Anna's light snoring. The redhead's rhythmic breathing was soothing to a deprived and forgotten princess, and Elsa shortly fell back to sleep. Her last thought was a mantra, _the heat never bothered me anyway_.

...

When Anna stumbled into consciousness, she noticed the scent more than the warmth. Whatever she was smelling, it made her hungry. It was a pure and fragrant scent with just a hint of savory. It was like no food she had ever smelled, but it made her mouth and body burn with need. Her body curled more tightly around the source, and her tongue slipped out reflexively to taste. Anna's tongue drew oh-so-slowly along the heavenly nape of Elsa. It was smooth, less fuzzy than a peach. _Is it a peach?_ The divine taste—truthfully it was more pheromonal than traditionally flavorful—drove Anna to suck on the skin. Her lips wanted more of this "peach," and her legs clenched possessively over the source.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered, petrified.

Anna's eyes sprung open, and she detached her lips with a wet "plop." Panic overtook her as she attempted to remove her body from her mistress, but their limbs were so wonderfully—_no, revoltingly!_—tangled. Keeping calm would have helped, too. Eventually she gave up in lament.

"Sorry...I thought you were a peach," Anna admitted sheepishly.

"A peach?" Elsa said breathily.

"Yeah, 'cause I was thinking 'what is that smell?' and so I tasted. Your skin was really smooth and it tasted like—" _Sex_. "—different. A _good_ different." _What in lutefisk does "sex" taste like!? It's her. It's this beautiful, evil woman's magic over me!_ "I'm also sorry that I'm...holding you like this."

Anna looked behind her to find that in her sleep she had crossed the expanse of the bed to cuddle behind her mistress. She groaned. Anna had committed the very act she feared her owner would perpetrate.

"It is not…unpleasant," Elsa said, careful as always.

A goofy grin settled on Anna's face, and she dreamily sighed at the pleasure and recurring _rightness_ she felt holding Elsa.

As would happen time and time again, Gerda walked into the room. It wasn't exactly inopportune, because intimate acts between the girls would become more common than not. Of course, they would keel over before admitting the meaning of their affections.

"Princess Elsa, you're still asleep at this time?" Gerda asked, eyebrow rising at how the two girls were using only a fourth of the bed.

The girls fumbled around embarrassingly once more, the moment gone. Elsa had not slept so well since her mother had passed.

…

The first week in Elsa's chambers went by peacefully enough. Gerda would bring in their meals and new reading material for Elsa. Elsa would read. And Anna would distract the blonde. One of their first interactions went something along the lines of this:

"Do you want to build a fortress?"

Elsa heard Anna, but chose to ignore her. She was reaching the climax of her book, and Anna's words didn't make sense. Building a fortress would require so many materials and labor, and Elsa wasn't fond of war.

"Come on let's go and play~ You have so many sheets and rugs—let's have some fun. Stop reading for a daaaayy—"

"Why are you singing instead of speaking normally?" The vein in the middle of Elsa's forehead was popping out. She was not getting anywhere with her story.

"Because everyone loves music, and life should be a never-ending song!"

"I cannot say having very little exposure to music," Elsa said dismissively.

"We only have each other—in this empty room. What are we going to dooo? Do you want to build a fortress? It doesn't have to be a fortress~" Anna crooned.

"Be quiet, Anna."

"Okay bye~" Anna sang dejectedly.

After a few minutes, Elsa drew her eyes away from her book to see Anna scaffolding her bedsheets over her four-post bed. The redhead even ran to grab the two dining chairs to give the tent-like structure more definition. It was quite large given the height of the bed's posts. Anna scurried inside the covering after she was pleased with her work.

Elsa walked over to her bed and lifted a sheet.

"How is this fortress supposed to protect you?" The blonde asked in a derisive tone.

"You should come in and find out!" Anna said.

So Elsa did. Curiosity had gotten the better of her. The two girls sat facing one another in the darkness of the makeshift fortress.

"Don't you feel safe inside?" Anna said reverently.

Elsa regarded the seemingly foolish girl in front of her. Her body slave was either very brave or very stupid. Elsa was leaning towards the latter.

"If you feel safe, then I do as well," Elsa said cryptically. She reached forward and stroked Anna's head as if the girl were an obedient dog.

Anna appeared pleased with the response as she nodded her head shyly into the touch.

…

Another day:

"Anna, tell me what you knew of me before you arrived to my chambers," Elsa demanded more than asked, closing her book with a snap.

"Well, Kristoff, that reindeer guy who bought me, only talked about how you wouldn't marry and how suitors were scared of you. Uh-I don't really understand that now that you're in front of me," Anna looked like a guilty child, but her statement was sincere. "Oh! He also said your dad was kind of old, and I guess those maids that bathed me were really scared to talk about yo-"

"All of which took place your first day at the castle. What about before?" Elsa steered the conversation.

"Uhm...I didn't know anything before," Anna said.

"Interesting...I know Hans visits town regularly, but I had thought rumors spread about me like—" Elsa seemed to frown at Anna's response.

"I don't know who 'Hans' is either!" Anna admitted, misinterpreting that Elsa might want to be better known than this "Hans."

"What sort of backwater farm were you raised on? Are you even a citizen of Arendelle?" Elsa accused condescendingly. Every woman knew Prince Hans.

"...I wasn't raised on a farm. I lived in an orphanage all my life, and we never talked about Arendelle's royalty." A short pause. The ire grew. "The orphanage was in Arendelle, but it was at the border," Anna contested rather hotly, the first time she raised such a tone with the Princess.

Elsa grew quiet at this piece of knowledge, knowing firsthand the pain of losing a parent. She couldn't imagine never having a parent.

"I didn't realize you were an orphan..." This was as close to an apology as Elsa would give. Anna was foremost her possession. She would protect the physical safety and wellness of her possession, but emotional wellness was secondary and altogether more difficult for someone like Elsa to administer.

"It's okay—I never knew them, so I can't really be sad over it," Anna said.

The Princess did not necessarily agree with Anna, but she didn't want to argue. Elsa's opinion would only make Anna sadder.

"Who's Hans?" Anna brought the conversation back to Elsa.

"He is my younger brother."

"Oh! So he's a prince? Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" Anna asked. She only knew that Elsa was the oldest, as Kristoff had shared.

"Only Hans. He takes after my father, ah, but maybe only in looks," Elsa trailed off.

"How come I've never seen him? Is he as blonde as you? You're really blonde, I mean, waayyy more than Kristoff. Does your whole family look alike? Wow, I can't imagine that. Your father and brother would have to be crazy prett-er, I mean, your mother must be really beauti-"

"You ramble too much. Hans does not visit. Unless there is an emergency." Elsa looked to be ending this conversation. "I'll take you to see father when he returns from business. He left the day after you arrived."

Back to the books.

…

One evening:

Anna scooted close to Elsa on the bed.

"Ya know, since I'm going to do this in the middle of the night anyway..." Anna said.

The redhead had been yearning for the physical contact. After that first night, Elsa did not "practice" on Anna at all. Petting Anna on the head did not count as skin-on-skin contact. Anna felt deprived of attention, believing her mistress showed more interest in books than her. Anna only had a couple of moments in the morning where she would wake with the Princess in her arms; some mornings her mistress would already be out of bed, and Anna would literally wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Anna wanted to feel her mistress in full consciousness. Being trapped in the room was beginning to weigh down on Anna, and she needed the companionship. Physical contact seemed like the best way to express that with her reserved mistress.

She sidled up to Elsa's back and warily put an arm around her waist. Elsa stiffened slightly.

"...While this is not uncomfortable, I would like to experiment," Elsa said.

Anna began to laugh, and Elsa turned around perplexed to face Anna.

"Sorry, it's just that, why do you talk with so many negatives? Just say 'it's comfortable.' It's kind of confusing, and I sometimes think you mean the opposite," Anna looked at the perfect face only a few inches from hers. She felt the sudden urge to lock her hold on the Princess's waist and feverishly kiss that face. _Yeah, maybe you_ do_ have a fever, idiot._

"I think it prudent to be precise with words. If it were a wholly comfortable, I would say as such. Yet there are still parts that are uncomfortable to me."

"Oh..." Anna's eyes became downcast, no longer thinking it proper to stare into her mistress's face.

"Now as for my experiment—" Elsa put her own arms around Anna, pulling the redhead to her in the embrace. "Ah, it seems I prefer to hold. _This_ is comfortable."

Anna couldn't agree more. She was nestled under Elsa's chin, engulfed by the pure essence of her mistress. Their bodies fit together like seashells, and Anna felt almost complete. Almost as if she could sacrifice her body in exchange for the embrace of this goddess. _But is the embrace enough? You silly girl. What you truly want is to sacrifice your body to her. You were hers the moment she trapped you in her gaze. You fantasize about what it would be like if she had her wild way with you, claimed you with her hands and tongu—No! _Anna internally whimpered at how her mouth watered anytime she was in proximity of her mistress's neck.

Elsa stroked Anna's lower back soothingly, and Anna cooed. This would have to do for now. The redhead snuggled her smaller breasts under Elsa's pillowy mounds, while Elsa played with a strand of Anna's loose hair.

"Perhaps your hair will not be untidy in the morn," Elsa murmured cheekily with her double negative.

…

A week had passed:

"Getting to know you~ Getting to know all about you~ Getting to like you~ Getting to hope you like me~ Getting to know you~ Getting to feel free and easy~ When I am with you~ Getting to know what to say—" Anna sang aimlessly on the floor, legs up, leaning on a grandfather clock.

"Anna, what are you going on about," Elsa said in restrained annoyance, more of a silencer than a question. She had to turn _back_ a page in her book because she didn't absorb half of it due to Anna's bright singing voice. Her silly body slave was also sullying herself on the carpet, and Elsa would have to bathe her again. Not that Elsa terribly minded that chore.

"Oh. I was just thinking about this British governess's memoir. She's kind of thrown in a foreign world when she was hired to teach the King of Siam's children. The King and her had a lot of problems, but I think deep down, they were in love with each other…"

Elsa mulled over those words. It was an interesting memoir to imagine, so much that Elsa let her book fall to her lap. Unfortunately, Elsa seized upon only one thing of Anna's statement. It went over both girls' heads that Anna's daydreaming was practically clairvoyant.

"You can read?" Elsa asked with unveiled disbelief. Only the middle class and above had the privilege of any schooling.

"Mr. Kai taught me how to read. I loved listening to stories so much that he told me it'd be best if I could always have them here," Anna gestured to her head sadly.

"…Would you like me to read you a story? Or perhaps you'd rather impress me?" Elsa offered to the girl to rid her of that crestfallen expression.

"Only if it has romance!"

Elsa found something appropriate. Anna narrated the tale, and Elsa was more than impressed. The Princess had had the best tutors in the land, but Anna's skill with pathos was unrivaled.

Later on, after Elsa had bathed Anna, the Princess absentmindedly sang in the same melody as Anna had before—

"Haven't you noticed~ Suddenly I'm bright and breezy?~ Because of all the beautiful and new—things I'm learning about you~ Day by day~"

...

The days could not last like this forever. Anna would begin to feel cooped up in Elsa's room to the point that the two polar opposites would clash and fall apart.

…

So that was kind of longwinded for me. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

So…going to pull a Disney and not even bother effecting the way people spoke in the mid-1800s. Was reading my first chapter and cringed from how pretentious it sounded. The characters will still speak more proper than present day, but I'm probably portraying something closer to the mid-1900s.

A couple or few reviewers have mentioned the fast pace of this fic, so I'm separating Elsanna just for them.

Just joshing, I was going to separate them anyway. I…don't know how to write conflict very well lol. I think a lot of readers are hoping for that "hate you till I love you" experience, but I haven't found that to be very true in my life. When I'm physically attracted, it's really hard to hate on her, even if she is a right bitch. Also, I don't normally have the opportunity to spend 24/7 with the object of my affections, so this is something like quality time on speed.

Instead, I can only faithfully deliver two girls who have strong feelings for one another from the start, but preconceptions and trials will slow down their progress. It's still a slow burn tension, because you'll keep asking yourself, _when're they gonna do it!?_

I make a small jibe at Christianity. Couldn't help myself, and in all fairness, I do believe. Even when most Christians and militant liberals would mock my belief, I do. It's an unfortunate position, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone.

**Chapter VI**

…

"So...do you ever leave this room?" Anna asked, the question floating perilously in the air.

It was nearly time for them to retire, and though Anna was mentally drained keeping up with the intellectually inclined princess, her body was restless from never leaving the confined space, needing more sunlight than what the windowpane offered.

"It's not best for me to be out and about. I've gone months without leaving this room," Elsa said, turning a page in a new book. It had taken her a week to finish just one with her new distraction.

"Months!? Are you sick? I guess you're kind of pale and weak?" _Is this why Princes or Dukes or whatever don't pursue her? Are they stupid? Lazy? Bloody blind!? She's the most desirable thing I've ever met! More than chocolate! If I had a choice between chocolate or the Princess every Christmas, there'd be no contest. Well, it'd be amazing if I could have her covered in chocolate—oh God—that image is making me dizzy—_ "—But I dunno—you seem really strong somehow," Anna said lamely.

A nervous tic came over Elsa's face. Strong somehow indeed.

"I'm not anaemic, Anna. I just...I don't really like people." That was sort of the truth. Even if Elsa weren't magically gifted, she would have found most people to be bothersome or an outright bore.

"So you don't like me?" Anna blurted out. And unfortunately for the both of them, the redhead's inclination to speak before thinking was rubbing off on the Princess.

"But you're not really a perso—" Elsa's hand came up to her mouth before she could finish that spoken thought. Her book tumbled to the ground, page lost.

"Wait, what?" Anna said testily.

Elsa would not eat her words. She didn't have to apologize to her possession.

"The fact of the matter is that—you. Are. My. Body slave. I can like or not like you as I please, because you belong to me."

The last of those words set something off in Anna. In another situation, it might have made Anna feel warm and wanted, but this was not that situation.

"You don't own me! I'm my own person, and I need to go outside!" Anna bellowed.

"_Slave_, you'll not raise your voice at me. Journey outside at this time of night? Don't be foolish. We're retiring for the night," Elsa said, in control.

The Princess bent down to pick up her book, and an incensed Anna was ready to pummel the blonde while she was down. In fact, Anna even marched up to where Elsa was, her fist drawn back violently.

Anna would have bloodied up any orphan or stranger who spoke to her that way. She hated her circumstances, that she was some pet to a royal, and that the royal even believed such an idea.

Still crouched, Elsa lifted her head to lock eyes and horns with an enraged Anna looming over her. Except, Elsa's horns were more show than substance, and a flicker of fear showed on her face before it bloomed throughout her body. The Princess didn't know how to fight. Her only brawl technique would be her powers, and she would impale herself on an icicle before hurting another person again. Yes, Elsa very well knew and respected Anna's personhood, but her verbal defense mechanisms made her bark with no bite.

A hotheaded Anna took in the submissive posture of her mistress. It would be so easy to beat the snobbish royal to a bloody pulp. Then Anna could break open that triangular window and climb her way down to land—freedom.

_Or better yet_, Anna thought darkly to herself, _I could finally strip her down instead and leave no skin of hers untouched. My hands would grab everywhere, and I would even explore areas of her body not visible to the eye_, Anna grinned maniacally. _Her unseen skin was bound to be softer than her exposed skin, and I would claim it all. When have I ever gotten anything in this life? I should just take her for myself._

Anna grabbed hold of the collar at Elsa's slender neck to tear the gown off.

_It'll be so worth it...I'll defile her right—_

Elsa's chin trembled, and the fear on her face grew to stark disbelief and betrayal. Anna let go, her thoughts and Elsa's expression shaming her. Anna stared at her hands, then back to Elsa's wary face. The redhead shook her own head for good measure. Was she really about to commit such crimes against the helpless princess? Could Anna live with herself after one night of unrestrained violence and passion? Looking into those gentle blue eyes, Anna knew she would have regretted it. Her mistress was harmless.

The mistress had cowered in submission, and the slave had become the brutal owner.

Anna couldn't look upon Elsa's face anymore as she turned around, shoulders slumped, and walked towards a hearth that was never used. The redhead threw herself on the floor and curled up into a fetal position. She hated herself and didn't want to be anywhere near the source of all these conflicted feelings.

Elsa remained crouched for some time, waiting in case her deranged body slave advanced on her again. Seeing that Anna was still, Elsa crept under the covers of her bed, hoping the darkness of the blankets could protect the world from her. It would seem people only ever became angered or saddened because of her_ unnatural_ ways. Elsa was a dangerous pariah, and everyone would be better off if she were shut away.

…

When Anna and Elsa woke up, they were miserable, respectively. Elsa rose dejectedly from bed, ready to begin her life's endless routine. The blonde even went so far as to grab one of her old pair of gloves, even though she had followed Gerda's advice about practicing touch this whole week.

Anna lie still on the floor, not sure how to deal with her mistress. But even knowing she was in the wrong, Anna couldn't help the niggling feeling of—

"Why do you shut the world out?" Anna asked into the room. The redhead was known for her random, ambiguous questions, but certainly, this one struck a nerve with her mistress. Anna really had little tact.

"Enough, Anna," Elsa said tiredly, blowing some bangs out of her face.

"What are you so afraid of?" Anna sat up, not exactly contentious, but more curious.

"I said, enough!" Elsa glared at her, at the edge of her sanity after a terrible night's unrest.

"Princess Elsa, _please_—" Anna gestured to all four corners of the room, "—I can't live like this anymore." _My mistress, _you_ shouldn't live like this anymore._

"...Then leave." Elsa threw her gloves at the floor in front of Anna. It was implied that Anna would need to cover her body slave brand with the gloves. Elsa's face was impassive.

"Wait, wha—you're letting me go?" Anna asked aloud with disbelief, picking up the two gloves. The redhead wasn't entirely daft; she knew what the gloves were for. She was being told to leave without being noticed.

The blonde was still expressionless, eyes narrowing into an even colder gaze at Anna.

Mouth agape, Anna drew herself up and walked to where one of her washed day dresses was hanging near Elsa's wardrobe. She picked the dress that would allow for the most mobility in the cold weather, a caped long-sleeved one that didn't quite touch the ground when she walked. She changed right there and folded her sleeping gown neatly before awkwardly putting it on the floor; she would usually put her gown on Elsa's bed with the assumption she would return there for the night. She patted down her hair and tied it into two braids. This had been a slow process on Anna's part as the girl was attempting to mull over the tense situation.

Elsa was a statue, observing all of this unaffected. _Look what you've done—Anna is really going to leave. Is that what you wanted? Why don't you just go outside with her? That's all she wanted, right? No, she said she can't "live like this." With you. She can't live with you._

Anna walked back to the gloves and bent down to retrieve them. They fit perfectly onto her hands, having been Elsa's when the Princess was younger. Anna lifted her gaze to stare warily at her silent mistress.

_Running away?_

_Come with me._

_Do you hate me that much?_

_I'm so alone._

_Am I really that unlovable?_

_I would stay if you asked._

_Please don't leave me._

_Please don't let me go._

It didn't matter whose thoughts belonged to whom. Both hearts were breaking.

"I guess this is it," Anna hovered, hands fidgeting.

Both wanted to shout, cry, be heard in some way.

Anna bowed to the Princess, having taken cues from Gerda.

Both sets of eyes were ready to spill over from heaviness. Gravity itself seemed to weigh mercilessly upon the both of them.

"Goodbye, Princess Elsa."

Both needed to fall to their knees, unable to support themselves. It was too much. They begged to be defied.

Anna walked to the door—took one long last look at Elsa—in case the Princess changed her mind. But the royal was too stubborn. Anna saw no alternative but to exit the room.

Elsa crumbled to her knees, tears spilling forth. She clutched at her chest with one hand, the other wiping at the streams along her face. She cried silently, her sobs like mournful hiccups. No one would hear her even if she shrieked in hellish agony. The walls were too thick. The Princess's torture was kept private, hidden from all eyes and ears in the confines of her room. There was no worse prison. Even imprisoned body slaves had companions.

...

Anna set out immediately for Kristoff. She had not forgotten his tip to meet him early mornings in the stables. It was easy enough leaving the quiet corridor that contained the Princess's room, but Anna had not a clue as to where the stables might be. She considered asking one of the castle staff, but she was receiving enough odd stares as it was. Better she just keep moving along before someone apprehended her.

She even caught a, "Is that the Princess?," and Anna wanted to lash out at the gossiping staff. _Seriously, me? The Princess? If only you had the chance to know the real Princess. You all make her so unreal with your stupid rumors when you don't know anything! The only thing unreal about the Princess is her beauty. Oh chocolate goddess, the Princess's beauty!_

Anna shook her head to rid herself of the distracting thoughts. It was not time to dwell on a person she might never see again. _Never see again?_, Anna choked. A tear fell from Anna's eye as she sighed and kept walking. Logically, the stables had to be somewhere around the perimeter of the castle walls.

After a fountain, garden, lake, outhouse, and armory detour, Anna found the stables. The neighing and sputtering of several horses were a dead giveaway, too. She peered in stealthily, not wanting to draw the attention of other stable hands. Luckily, it was just Kristoff, brushing not the horses, but his beloved reindeer.

"Pssstt…Kristoff," Anna called out.

The Ice Master's head perked up. He put his hand over his eyes, though there was a roof shielding the sun.

"Feisty-pants?" Kristoff said, squinting his eyes.

"The one and only," Anna grinned at the friendly man.

"Wo-wow, wow, wow—what are you doing out!?" Kristoff heavily ran over to Anna, stopping just short of bulldozing her over. His weathered hands were spread out, open and sincere.

"I'm taking a stroll," Anna said, not wanting to reveal too much about her situation. He did work for the King after all.

"The Princess allowed it?" Kristoff asked incredulously.

"Don't get me started on her," Anna said in a clipped tone. She was still processing being sent away by her mistress.

Kristoff frowned, feeling the discontent of the redhead. She looked to be thinking deeply with a knitted brow and ready to rant about—

"She's the most stubborn person I've ever met! Things have to be done her way, and when you try to suggest another way, even nicely, she just pretends like you don't exist! She's really odd, and so private—sometimes I felt like I was living with a ghost!" Anna paused, forgetting to breathe as she spoke.

"So she really is evil?" Kristoff said.

"Well n—" Anna tried.

"Can't say I'm surprised considering she's locked away in a corner of the castle—"

"I'm confused about that, too—"

"She must be the meanest, harshest woman in Arendelle—"

"No, wai—" Anna was becoming a little upset.

"I mean, even her own father won't talk about her—" Kristoff had clearly stopped listening, giving his thoughts voice without filter.

"That's not fai—!"

"I bet she's no prettier than Sven—and he's a reindeer—if they have to hide her—"

"STOP IT!" Anna shouted at the Ice Master. Her head was down, and her firsts were clenched tightly at her sides. "You. And everyone else. You don't know _anything_ about her," Anna spit out threateningly, eyes ablaze. It was as if the redhead were defending the honour of the mysterious Princess.

"Whoa. Sorry, sorry..." Kristoff put his hands up placatingly. "But ya know, you did come in railing on her..."

"I know." A sigh. "I guess I'm just like everyone else. She just really gets under my skin." Anna even made a show of scratching her arms like she had a really nasty itch. "Wait, isn't it um, forbidden for us to talk about her?"

"That's the King's law, but I won't tell anyone. You're safe with me." Kristoff gave a fat thumbs up. "—And I'm really curious myself—what is she like?" Kristoff asked carefully, not sure if he wanted to hear about the hermit Princess assaulting the body slave.

"Wow, I don't even know where to begin..." Anna took a seat on a wooden crate.

"Where'd you get the gloves?" Kristoff pointed at the silk gloves covering Anna's hands.

"Oh, she gave them to me—I think, so that I wouldn't be taken by another person." _Not that she wanted me herself._

"So she's smart. That's not surprising. Royalty are tutored by the best scholars gold can buy. By the way, you want your gold?" Kristoff said with a grin on his masculine face.

"Oh wow, I didn't remember that at all," Anna admitted, revealing how much she cared for riches. "It doesn't matter; I have nowhere to go."

"What do you mean? Don't you have to return to the Princess?" Kristoff scratched his chin. He had assumed Anna received the gloves so that another could not steal the redhead away from the Princess, not that the Princess wanted Anna to be protected.

"No, she let me go..." Anna said rather despondently.

"That's great!" Kristoff exclaimed, completely missing the redhead's tone. "Now you can use your gold and be free! And if you have nowhere to go, you can always join me in ice harvesting, uh, but not so much during this season. I help out with the stables during these colder months."

Anna didn't respond immediately, and Kristoff finally registered the redhead's demeanour.

"She must not be that bad if she gave you your freedom," Kristoff deduced.

"Um, I sort of yelled at her and lunged at her, ready to strangle her," Anna said guiltily.

"Whoa there, feisty-pants. That's treason."

"I think she's scared of me."

"Scared of you? Couldn't she have summoned the guards, had you beheaded, used sorcery on you? Oh yeah, does she have magic!?"

"Wait, what? No, that's crazy," Anna asserted.

"Bummer. Well, you're making her sound like some fragile, helpless princess. And unless she's dying, that helpless image would have been too perfect to hide away from the public." Kristoff cocked his head and leaned in conspiratorially. "Is she dying?"

"That's what confuses me! She isn't anything like what people say about her. She ordered me around, but she never hit me."

"Did she—" Kristoff couldn't sate the horrible, burning curiosity, "—you know, _touch_ you?"

"No," Anna gave one emphatic shake of her head. "She's a real saint alright," Anna delivered the line with annoyance, but not the usual accusation of hypocrisy that others employed such a term of phrase with. "If anything, _I _wanted to—"

"You wanted to _what_?" Kristoff asked with raised brow.

...

A little over an hour ago...

When Gerda entered Elsa's chambers with the morning meal for two, she wasn't surprised to find the Princess curled on the bed—her darling charge was sleeping-in more these days—but she was baffled as to where the effervescent redhead was.

"Elsa dearie, what's wrong? Where is Anna?" Gerda asked worriedly, setting the tray of food immediately down on the small dining table.

Elsa only sniffled in response, fitting of an abandoned child.

Gerda approached the bed and hefted herself onto it, her plumpness unwieldy in comparison to the nubile bodies of the two young women. The loyal maid rested a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Oh dearie. This old heart can't bear your tears. Tell Gerda what's wrong," Gerda said soothingly.

Elsa wiped at her eyes and turned slightly towards the older woman.

"She left me, Gerda. She left me," Elsa chanted.

"Did she escape?" Gerda asked in disbelief. "You two were getting along so well..."

"Quite the contrary. She became upset with me and wanted to leave, so I gave her permission," Elsa told her side of the story.

"Anna asked to leave? That's not really the place of a body slave. And dearie, as any other master or mistress would have done, you could have forbidden her. How did you upset her?" Gerda felt like she was missing something in the bigger picture. Elsa had a tendency to misconstrue situations due to her gift with words.

"She wanted to go outside—"

"—Which would have been good for you," Gerda interrupted, further growing her favor for Anna.

"—I said she was not a person, but rather, my possession—but she then persisted in knowing why I hid in my room, why people spoke ill of me, and why I was closed off in general!" Elsa blurted out, confusing _when_ certain words had been exchanged.

Gerda could feel the visceral tension in Elsa's body, and she paused before speaking again. Feeling sorry with Elsa would only lead Elsa to believe the Princess was right in how she acted, and Gerda predicted Elsa responded poorly to Anna's concern. Yes, Gerda was certain only a person who could observe and could _care_ would ask why her darling was indeed closed off from the world. None of Elsa's suitors had put forth as sincere an effort as Anna.

"So you ended the line of questioning and she asked to leave?" Gerda started again.

"The girl had the audacity to push me a second day, this morning," Elsa's ire was lighting up. "She asked me 'what I was so afraid of!'—Everything!" Elsa released a panicked shout, holding the sides of her head with both hands. "Granted I didn't say that, but it should have been obvious."

"Dearie, the only obvious parts of you are your blue-blood and good-looks. You give as many tells as a seasoned gambler," Gerda replied mirthfully. "So you withheld an answer and she asked to leave? Suddenly Anna's curiosity was sated and she was ready to never see you again?" Gerda looked like she already knew the answer to this, which was all the more infuriating for Elsa.

"Oh very well! I told Anna to leave. But it wasn't a command! It was a suggestion, no—" Elsa was fumbling over her words in her emotional distress, "—it was an option. She didn't have to take it!"

"You know dearie, sometimes your voice has an air of _authority_ to it—"

"She wanted to leave, Gerda. I read it in her eyes. She had probably wanted to ever since she was enslaved," Elsa said sincerely. The blonde did not think it necessary to bring up the part where Anna had lunged at her and vise-gripped her collar. Despite misconstruing the incident with Anna, Elsa wasn't really one to speak poorly of others. It was a waste of her energy. She spent enough of it in self-loathing.

Gerda hummed in thought.

"It's for the better, too, right?" Elsa chuckled uncertainly. "I probably would have hurt her with my powers—"

"How will she survive with that brand?" Gerda asked.

"I supplied her with a pair of my old gloves," Elsa said.

"Dearie, do you really believe you're more dangerous to a girl like that, more dangerous than the world out there?" Gerda stared hard at Elsa. Her tone softened. "I saw you Elsa. You treated her better than any other slave owner I've encountered. And I've seen a _lot_ of nobles in all my years. Given her likely humble upbringing, you may have treated her better than any person in her life. Once the gloves are taken away, will the world be as good to her as you were?"

A grimace slowly took over Elsa's face before realization sunk in. Panic was written on her.

"I-I don't know!" Elsa choked into her hand. The tears were returning. "Oh god, she's so _small _too! Wh-what if an unruly lot of men happen upon her? She's insufferably pretty—they'll devour her! What have I done, Gerda!?" If Elsa had possessed any unbecoming habits, she would have been gnawing away at her nails.

"I think she'll be coming back," Gerda said evenly.

"How is that?" Elsa asked flabbergasted.

"I just believe she will. But I'll send out a search group just to be sure. Ginger girl, age 18, insufferably pretty?" Gerda made to lighten the mood.

"Insufferable imp should suffice," Elsa sniffled, a small smile surfacing on the tearstained face.

...

After lunch that day, the insufferable imp was riding alongside Kristoff in his sleigh around the North Mountain. Kristoff had taken out some of the royal horses to give their legs a stretch. Of course, Sven was leading the pack. Anna had a passing thought of a legend saint who distributed gifts among those children lucky enough to be saved by some all-powerful, judgmental god.

Anna had avoided Kristoff's question of what she had wanted to do to the Princess. They had other things to talk about. Both spent most of their lives outdoors, liked roughhousing—Anna more than Kristoff—and were orphaned.

"So who raised you then?" Anna said.

"Well…in my childhood I was kept by some…experts," Kristoff spoke as if he had imaginary friends. He wasn't supposed to talk about how the King had taken him in.

"Of what?"

"Ah…many trades—mainly love."

"_Love_ experts?"

"Yes," Kristoff said defensively. "If you have unanswered questions, they're _always_ right. I learned that the hard way lots of times when I was a kid."

"Questions about the Princess?" It seemed Anna's mind always returned to Elsa. _The evil enchantress!_ The redhead's mind also liked coming up with strange epithets for the blonde.

"Uh, sure. Just know that my friends won't just answer any question. It has to come from the heart." Kristoff looked at Anna to gauge for sincerity. "Princess Elsa uh, really put a spell on you. She must be one special old lady."

"She's 21," Anna said.

"Sh-what!? The King had her so late! I-is she has hideous as they say!?" Kristoff gawked.

"No! She—I—I would smear her beauty with my simple words. Hm…'O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright—"

"—Come again?" Kristoff interrupted.

"Shakespeare?"

"You need a weapon?"

"No, ah…Aphrodite, Helen—?"

"—Are you speaking a different language?" Kristoff had to make sure he wasn't mishearing.

This was getting frustrating for Anna. She had been spoiled this last week; her mistress had known every reference to literature she had made. Anna never realized how wonderful it was to have a companion who had read all the same—and many more—texts as her. One more attempt from popular culture—

"Freyja?"

"Uh, oh. Ohhhh." Kristoff nodded, mouth agape. He was passably literate, but he did not enrich himself in books. Luckily, Freyja was a Norse goddess of love and beauty, a frequent character in oral storytelling among townspeople.

"Yeah, she's something like perfection," Anna stared dreamily out. "Ahem, and I have serious questions about her!" The redhead tried to school her face.

"My mind is just…blown. She is the exact opposite of what I imagined her to be. But uh, all right! Let's go visit my friends! We're not far from their den," Kristoff said excitedly.

"Den?" Anna had a sinking feeling they were wolves, and Kristoff was crazy.

"Yep. Just up that cliff and through some geysers," Kristoff said breezily.

…

Ugh these chapters are getting longer...would love some inspiration! No seriously, I think I'm losing interest in this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Er right, I actually eked this out. I'd apologize for the lateness of this update, but then I'd be holding myself to a standard.

Nonetheless, I am so flattered by the overwhelming amount of reviews for the last chapter. They say motivation shouldn't be external, but shite, I'm human. There were also a good deal of suggestions made for the story, and I will probably disappoint all of you hoho!

This chapter starts really silly because it's more fun to write nonsense than drama. It is also not as exciting as some of your suggestions since I'm not very confident in my ability to write action/violence scenes.

**shtoops****:** I'm sorry, but what's widely accepted heh? Since you like research ;), I direct you to read the opening to my Chapter I. This story is completely on the whim, no gameplan, no research. I stuck with a time period that made sense for the literary references I attempted. However, I am asking you to "go into it" despite the effort. Seems like others are curious, too!

**Chapter VII**

By the time Anna and Kristoff reached this "den," the sun had set, and the geysers paired with the moonlight were creating a myriad of colours on the large boulders.

And then Kristoff along with Sven started waving and greeting the boulders.

Anna wanted to breakdown in tears because she was just _sure_ Kristoff was going to murder her with that lute in his sled, and then she'd never see Elsa again. He could have fooled he all along into believing he was sane. He _had_ just been singing a song about reindeers being better than people as she held the reins on the sled.

"Hi, love experts! So nice to meet you!" Anna backed away noticeably as she said this.

Then the boulders started rolling of their own accord. Anna's eyes bulged as the boulders surrounded Kristoff and Sven and unfolded as some unidentified little creatures.

"Kristoff's home!" one female(?) boulder clucked.

"Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! You're home!" A choir of them rang out.

Anna was pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Oooh Kristoff, take off your clothes so I can wash'em. You stink!" One young troll tried yanking at his pants.

"Ah, no! I'm going to keep my clothes on, thank you," Kristoff held virtuously to the waist of his pants. "We have company," he jerked his head at Anna.

Silence. All boulder eyes were on Anna.

"He's brought a girl!" echoed all around. One "He doesn't like boys…or reindeer?" could be heard.

Suddenly the boulder critters all circled around Anna. That female-ish one piled on top of another and grabbed at Anna's face.

"Lemme see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes—she'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"Um, no," Anna said on reflex.

A "Isn't that like a reindeer?" could be heard, muttered from the dissenter.

"Guys, you've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here. Where's grandpa?" Kristoff attempted.

"Right, I have a question about the Princ—" Anna began.

"—What's the issue, dear?" the sassy boulder said. "Why are you holding back from such a man? True love can fix anything. Is it the dumpy way he walks? Or how he smells stank even after a good scrub? Did you catch him eating his own boogers? Heavens, I hope you didn't catch him doing something with Sve—"

"—No, I've never noticed any of those things, but now that you mention it…" Anna gave Kristoff a skeptical look.

The Ice Master had just swallowed something and shrugged at her nonplussed.

"What? All men do it."

"What a man, what a man, what a mighty fine man!" the boulders chimed.

"I'm not here about a _man_!" Anna shouted.

Silence. The boulders blinked. Twice. They turned around and huddled, whispering loudly to one another so that everyone could hear.

"She's more of a fixer-upper than Kristoff."

"Can you even fix that up for their trollful union?"

"Does true love trump lady loving?"

"Do you mean does true love cure homosexuality?"

"I still think Kristoff wants to marry Sven."

The only consensus was that Kristoff and Anna would not be getting married. Their boulder shoulders deflated.

A majestic boulder rolled into the fray, drawing the attention of all.

"There's a queer aura here!" the elder boulder said.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Please, knock some sense into these guys. I've brought my friend, Anna, and she—"

"I know, son. Bring her to me," Grand Pabbie said with eerie omniscience.

Anna walked nervously before the big boulder.

"Uh, so I wanted to know about the Princ—"

"There is beauty," Grand Pabbie murmured in a trance.

"Yes, that's right!" Anna nodded fervently, instantly convinced that he could only be speaking about her mistress.

"And great confusion. But also a terrible waste. She is meant to bring great change to these lands, but fear may prevail over her."

"Princess Elsa? She's meant to lead the kingdom, right? She shouldn't be hiding!" Anna spoke aloud, connecting the dots as quickly as she could whether right or wrong. Good thing it wasn't parenting advice.

"Elsa cannot bring about the change by herself. You, child," Grand Pabbie made direct eye contact with Anna. "You are the catalyst. You may bring her to her demise, or you will be part of that change."

"Me!?" Anna pointed dumbly at herself. It sounded like a lot of pressure.

"Kristoff." Grand Pabbie was lucid again. "Both of you should rest here tonight. It would not be wise for Anna to make a haste decision. It could spell destruction for Arendelle."

"What!?" Anna and Kristoff yelled.

"The geysers make for a wonderful temperature in this cold season. Oh, and 'true love' probably has something to do with the Elsa problem as well. It always does." Grand Pabbie looked pointedly at Kristoff, "My boy, don't take this personally, but you have nothing to do with this."

"With the Princess problem?" Kristoff asked.

"You are strong and supportive like a boulder. But play the hero, and you will only be moving backwards. This is a progressive story," Grand Pabbie spoke with age-old wisdom.

Kristoff's face scrunched at this. Even when Grand Pabbie spoke outside of trance form, it was still confusing. It almost seemed like a veiled insult, but Kristoff would learn his lesson later.

The pair helped the boulders forage for food, as was their nature as nocturnal creatures. The tribe was lucky enough to find a wild boar, so they returned to their campsite to have a luau of sorts. Yes, they were in northern Europe, but the trolls—Anna finally learned their species name—adopted the customs of Pacific islanders. Quite magically, coconuts appeared out of thin air, and everyone was drinking from them. It seemed many of the coconuts were spiked, too. Magical enhancement probably.

The trolls started dancing, some grinding even going on. It was an odd noise and even odder sight. The trolls were generations ahead of the times, and they knew how to _get down. _Hula hoops were distributed, and the trolls looked like celestial bodies in orbit. A limbo line was set-up, and Anna could not compete with the younger trolls who simply rolled into victory in their spherical forms. Raucous laughter followed brow-raising jokes, and the debauchery would have scarred Anna if the trolls had been humans instead.

But Anna laughed and danced along with them, caught up in their merriment. It was the most festive gathering she had experienced, and the fun was infectious.

"Your friends are energetic," Anna said.

"Yeah, they're kind of embarrassing, but they have my back," Kristoff responded.

"Must have been nice, growing up with them…" Anna murmured. "I wish—" _Princess Elsa were here. My mistress. Princess Elsa. Elsa. _Even though Anna's thoughts were slowed by the coconut concoctions, that regal face called to her, tempted her, haunted her.

Kristoff predicted where Anna was going with this, where Anna's thoughts always returned—

"So have you decided how to handle the problem?" Kristoff asked. He couldn't help avoiding saying "Elsa" because something within him was growing resentment towards the Princess. Despite Anna's reassurances that the Princess was a good person, Kristoff felt that perhaps he would still dislike the woman on a personal level. "My friends would gladly welcome you to the family, and they would keep you safe. I could visit after each harvest and when I'm walking the horses—or maybe, please—you could accompany me—"

"I…" Anna looked around at all the positive and kind faces of the trolls. Undoubtedly, they were a happy and peaceful tribe. She returned her gaze to Kristoff, a man who would seem to do anything for her. This life would be so _easy_. Travel Arendelle lands with Kristoff by day; roll around with the trolls at night. It clicked. Almost. It didn't feel quite right. Something was missing.

Anna held her hand to her heart. It was steady as a drum.

Then she thought of returning to the confines of her mistress's room. The poorly lit, suffocating walls of the castle chamber that held—Princess Elsa. Anna's heart rate picked up erratically. She thought of the Princess all alone. Reading. Sleeping. Crying. Anna had never seen that, but it came to her mind naturally. Of course the Princess would cry; she wasn't carved out of ice. Anna's heart beat wildly out of her chest.

Even as the trolls pulled the pair in their Congo line, Anna couldn't laugh anymore with them. What was the right thing to do? Live comfortably with Kristoff and the trolls, or live a second, no, lowest-class life with the Princess? How long would it be before the Princess replaced Anna with a younger, prettier slave? Then a husband? Was Anna really willing to return to such a pitiful existence? Would she rather be someone's trollfully-wedded wife or someone's aging pet? But could these someones even compare?

_No_, Anna admitted, _no torch will ever match her._

And what if the Princess never left that room? Again, what was the right thing to do? Stay with this already happy family, or return to the lonesome Princess? _Did Grand Pabbie mean that I am her hope? Can "hope" also mean her most cherished person? I would—oh god_, Anna's eyes burned,_ I could, would _love_ her so much. She wouldn't even have to ask! This is crazy. That stupid pretty fac—_soul_—has taken me over! _Anna forgot what the right thing to do was. She only knew what _felt_ right to her.

Kristoff turned around in the Congo line to glance at Anna, and he stopped the dance at her pained face. She looked so unhappy.

"You've made your decision," Kristoff said ruefully.

Anna nodded, her eyes a wet mixture of unspoken apologies and gratitude.

"I'll take you back the next morning," he said.

…

Before the pair made their journey back to the castle, Grand Pabbie had a word with them.

"Be careful. A little birdie tells me there is a search group out for Anna. They are not supposed to harm her, but their baser desires may win over them," Grand Pabbie said regretfully.

Somewhere, far away in the Princess's chambers, someone bristled murderously. It was not Gerda.

Kristoff gulped, fearing for Anna and also fearing for his aiding and abetting in her absence. They figured it would be best for Anna to lie low in the back of the sled. It turned out to be a very good idea because Anna had slept poorly at the troll camp for a second night in a row, added together with the restless night before in the castle. Though it was technically the Princess's fault, Anna had wonderful dreams of the reticent blonde smiling only for her.

The pair arrived without fuss at the gates a little after noon, Kristoff knowing the most direct and safest route. He nodded to all the castle staff as he rode in. He parked his sled by the stables and shook Anna awake.

She groggily rose but immediately perked up, knowing she would see her mistress shortly. Kristoff informed her of the most discrete path to Elsa's corner of the castle. When all was said and done, Kristoff eyed Anna sadly. She had, after all, been asleep the whole ride down.

"You'll come back and see me right? What if she hurts you?" Kristoff tested.

"She would never hurt me," Anna said with conviction. "Not _physically_, at least."

Kristoff grimaced at that.

"I'm sure I'll see you again, and hopefully I can introduce you to her one day! Kristoff, she's so lovely," Anna said with such earnest. Anna was so very beautiful in her openness. It made the man weak. Kristoff couldn't look at her anymore.

"Well, you don't want to keep her waiting, do you?" Kristoff said half-heartedly.

…

Anna was eager to return to her mistress. She miraculously managed to stealthily rush to the quiet quarter of the floor where Elsa resided. Upon reaching the long stretch of hallway, Anna spotted a young man exiting Elsa's bedroom. What in lutefisk.

She growled aloud, the idea of her mistress entertaining the company of a man absolutely vexing. She had not anticipated being replaced at this young an age! Anna sprinted towards the door and brazenly glared at the man.

"And you are—?" the handsome man asked politely with guarded curiosity. His neatly trimmed sideburns only addled Anna further.

"What were you doing in the Princess's room!?" Anna pointed a vicious finger at him.

"You are familiar with Elsa?" the dapper man quirked his brow innocently. _So many annoying hairs on his face!_ thought Anna.

"That's _Princess_ Elsa to you," Anna barked out.

"And that's Prince Hans to you," Hans said conversationally with a knowing smile. It certainly didn't appear contentious, and it was disarming. Charming bastard.

"Oh. You're her younger brother," Anna exhaled in relief.

"That's correct," Hans said, appraising Anna, categorizing every detail about her. Not to be mistaken; Hans knew who she was.

"So...why do you let your sister lock herself up?" Anna asked bluntly. She held her hands behind her back, averting eye contact, one foot drawing circles in the stone floor. She knew it was out of line to ask, but all the rumors paired together with Elsa's mysterious behavior were confounding!

"You know it's against the law for us to speak of her," Hans responded as if he were talking to a small child. They were the same age.

Anna bristled in agitation—fear of being imprisoned again. She did not pick up on his sly condescension.

"I see that you're attached to Elsa, but there is reason she is kept out of the public eye, removed from public affairs," Hans nodded sadly, eyes down-turned.

"I get that she's a little awkward but—"

"You misunderstand. She committed treason. Elsa killed the Queen, _my_ _mother_, a long time ago. It was merciful father didn't sentence Elsa to death. She probably wasn't even mother's child!" Hans shouted, losing so much of his control even Anna could see it. The Prince seemed a little unstable.

"Father didn't even want to sequester her to this corner of the castle. Fortunately for us all, Elsa banished herself."

With hard eyes, too jaded to shed a tear, Hans walked solemnly away from Anna. He turned back with a polite sneer, an aristocratic ability in the Arendelle royal bloodline, "I'd be careful if I were you."

Learning that Elsa was some cold-blooded murderess was unsettling…to say the least. Her mistress had not just killed anyone, too—the Princess had killed her own mother. Or Han's mother. It was hard to tell. The Princess and the Prince did not share many similarities aside from their polite speaking and sneering, but even Princess Elsa managed to make it all seem more effortless. They certainly didn't look alike. Maybe the high cheekbones and smooth skin, but then Anna may have resembled the Princess even more. The thought was disconcerting. Anna wasn't a murderess.

If Anna had planned on escaping, there was no better reason than now.

Kristoff was the Royal Ice Master; he could protect her from the search squad. The trolls seemed far removed enough from kingdom life, and they seemed like a tough bunch in case of an ambush. Had Anna made the wrong decision coming back here?

And yet...Anna's soul seemed to cry foul. Imagining her mistress lay a violent finger on her was next to impossible, next to the blonde running down the city streets of Arrendelle, stark-naked and screaming. _Nope, nope, you're not allowed to think about her naked because then you can't stop thinking about it, and you lose track of what you were thinking about before, and ahh, she'd be _glorious_ naked…_

For the past week, Anna had been waiting for the moment the Princess would defile her or at the very least, physically discipline Anna for her inherently rebellious nature. That's what body slave owners were supposed to do. Much to her horror, Anna was more the picture of violent perversion, while Elsa was storybook, sophisticated grace.

All the rumors Anna had ever heard about the Princess had been wildly inaccurate, but how could Anna discount Prince Hans' words? He had looked so resolute and solemn with his admission that his elder sister had slain their/his mother. Even the dirtiest scoundrel could not tell such a lie.

Anna was pivoting back and forth between running from and going to her mistress's chambers. _Are you crazy? Why would you lock yourself away with a killer? Do you want to die? No! But. ...Even killers need things. Killers need friends._ The Princess had Gerda. That was as much as Anna had observed. Gerda spent all of ten minutes a day in the blonde's room, busy with other duties.

_She doesn't act like she's lonely, and maybe she isn't. But she's alone for all intents and purposes. She's alone in that cold, depressing room. She has the saddest blue eyes, and she touches me like _I_'m the Princess. Maybe it's worth risking my life if she's not alone. _

_Is it really a risk though? She's so gentle with me. I don't believe it. She's more tender than anyone I've ever met. I feel like she'd never intentionally hurt me. It'd have to be an accident, right? _

_So what if she accidentally kills me? I couldn't resist her if I tried..._

And Anna placed her hand on Elsa's door handle, and pushed down on it to enter.

...

A/N: I really wanted to stop here, but I figured you would all kill me since this chapter has had no real ElsAnna…

And I definitely feel like I rushed to arrive to this point, but I bet some of you skipped the plot points anyway. Hopefully, my writing has kept some of you devotedly engaged.

For the otakus, if any of you have ever watched the anime Maria-sama ga Miteru, I ask you to envision when Yumi finally reunites with Sachiko after the grandmother's death. I totally ripped off Marimite for this scene:

…

"Princess?" Anna called softly into the room. Though midday, the room was as pitch-dark as the mood of its occupant. It was colder than Anna remembered it being, too.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice echoed weakly, frazzled. The Princess rose her upper body from the bed, having been prone from resignation of Anna's departure. She reached a limp hand out, fingers dangling. "Am I dreaming again?" Elsa's eyelids were heavy. The Princess had a very wan look.

"No, it's really me. Just Anna," Anna said breathlessly, taking timid, though large steps towards Elsa's bed. She stopped just short, hands behind her back, knuckles white from having to hold herself back from engulfing her mistress in her arms.

"Did the search group bring you back?" Elsa spoke, already needling for Anna's motivations. Anna did not suspect anything, and the redhead was not going to pick another fight. At least not for the remainder of today.

"I—no. I wanted to come back," Anna said, eyes owlish and so honest. The redhead's hands itched so fiendishly to touch the Princess.

Elsa was still half-prone, hair slightly mussed from lying down, and those tired, lidded eyes were terribly vulnerable—Anna nearly jumped the blonde, stomach so full of want.

"…You came back…for me?" Elsa whispered incredulously.

Suddenly, the blonde lifted to her knees and pulled the standing Anna down for a desperate embrace. Their bodies came together like the blonde's gloves over Anna's hands.

An abrupt shock of fear seized Anna, wondering if the murderous blonde might strangle her in this bed. But it passed as quickly as Anna was drawn to Elsa's lush bosom, hearing the surprisingly strong pound of the blonde's heart. Anna supposed that if the blonde were to kill her now, Anna would at least die happy.

"Oh Anna…"

Elsa sunk her face into the crown of Anna's head, inhaling the essence of the slightly smaller girl. She protectively cupped the base of Anna's head, drawing the girl even closer to her body. She possessively stroked Anna's back as if she would never let her go. Anna's hands were no less needy.

Elsa pulled away momentarily.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Did anyone harm you?" Elsa poked her face frantically around Anna's torso and limbs. It was akin to having a most invasive feline sniff about your body, and Anna flushed at the attention.

"No, I was safe," Anna answered. She pulled the pesky gloves off deftly to take the Princess's hands in her own. The brand wasn't so bad anymore—let the world know Princess Elsa owned her.

Elsa nodded, eyes twinkling with relief and affection for Anna. Quite suddenly, a sour look came over Elsa's face, like the blonde had just tasted some spoiled goat milk.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Anna asked in concern.

"You have an unkind odor," Elsa made to pinch at her pointed nose.

Anna silently cursed at Kristoff.

Elsa was already using her free hand to unbutton Anna out of her dress, the dress was discarded on the floor in less than a minute. It was bath time.

Anna knew that a sponge awaited her, and Elsa would massage that blessed item over _every_ part of her body.

Anna took back her curse at Kristoff.

…

Reunited, and I didn't cliffhang you. Thank you all kind reviewers. Every review is kind, even if you're upset with how I directed this story. To stir feelings in readers is every writer's dream!


End file.
